Televisora Eater
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: ¡Televisora Eater! Toda clase de programas, drama, romance, comedia, parodias. Los "hermosos" gemelos Hana junto con Shinigami-sama hacen pasar a los protagonistas de Soul Eater los "mejores" momentos dentro de este programa/ ¡Nuevo Summary! Esperen con ansias las continuaciones!
1. ¡Adivina Quien!

hola x33 antes de cualquier regaño xD este fic se me vino a la mente cuando leia el Fic de **Tsuki-Kirisame **^^ espero les guste :D  
sino matenme x33

* * *

**¡TELEVISORA EATER!**

Jumbiie: ¡Holas!  
Shinigami-sama: ¿Qué onda?  
Julian: un gusto estar con todos ustedes…  
Jumbiie: el día de hoy, Death City tendrá un ¡nuevo programa de televisión!  
Julian: donde ¡abra!... ¡Shinigami-ojisan dilo!  
Shinigami-sama: ¡entretención! ¡Recetas de cocina! ¡Novelas! Y sobre todo… ¡drama! Y esto es cortesía de…  
Jumbiie: ¡Nuestro grupo de estudiantes favoritos!  
Julian: ¡Maka! ¡Soul! ¡Black*Star! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Las hermanas Thompson! ¡Kid! ¡Chrona!  
Shinigami-sama: ¡sin más que decir! a las cámaras ^^

**…~Cámaras escondidas~…  
**  
**…~Cámara 1  
**  
Maka: S-Soul… ¿es cierto eso del nuevo Show que hará Shinigami-sama con sus sobrinos?  
Soul: así parece ¬¬  
Maka: T-T ellos están locos… no sé que nos harán hacer  
Soul: bueno… -acorrala a la rubia- no sé que tienen en mente ellos pero yo si –sonríe de manera zorruna-  
Maka: Soul… a-aquí n-no…

**…~Cámara 2  
**  
Kid: -tenia acorralada a una peli rosa- no sé que se le ocurra a mi padre hacer pero pediré que me pongan contigo –muerde levemente la oreja de la chica-  
Chrona: K-Kid… -coloca su mano en el hombro del chico- Kid… -soltó un gemido-  
Kid: necesitamos un lugar privado…  
Chrona: -asiente- s-si K-Kid ummm K-Kid ahh -escondió su rostro rojo en el pecho del shinigami-  
Kid: -sonríe- vamonos...

**…~Cámara 3  
**  
Black*Star: ¡Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: ¿hai?  
Black*Star: ¡besa a tu dios!  
Tsubaki: p-pero… -se sonroja-  
Black*Star: ¬¬ lo hare yo –la toma de la cintura para depositar un beso en sus labios-

**…~Cámara 4  
**  
Patty: jirafas~ jirafas~ -cantaba y coloreaba- oh no…  
Liz: ¡Patty! ¿Qué hiciste?  
Patty: se me paso el amarillo a la alfombra hahaha~

**…~Estudios Shinigami~…  
**  
Jumbiie: eso…  
Julian: no…  
J&J: ¡NOS LO ESPERABAMOS! o_o  
Shinigami-sama: no sabia que Kid tuviera una relación con Chrona… ya espero con ansias mis nietos *-*  
Jumbiie: ojisan… estas pensando lo que creo que piensas… -le sonríe-  
Julian: oh no…  
Shinigami-sama: hare unas llamadas...

* * *

**Cap. 1 - ¡Luz, Cámara, Acción!**

Shinigami-sama: bien chicos… los he escogido a todos ustedes para que participen en la Televisora Eater –dijo con un tono jovial- también hicimos un pacto con algunas brujas para que participen claro… con ciertas medidas  
Jumbiie: -detrás de Shinigami-sama- y buenas medidas…  
Maka: ¿en serio?  
Julian: así es, para comenzar… Soul, Black*Star y Kid vengan conmigo –les sonríe-  
K/S/B*S: vamos…  
Jumbiie: conmigo vienen Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona. Liz y Patty ustedes también pero no para participar, ustedes me ayudaran x3  
L/P: bien  
Maka: esto me huele mal… ¬¬  
Tsubaki: no creo que sea tan malo ^^  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con esto… T-T  
Maka: _pero si sabe como lidiar con Kid ¬¬ _

las seis chicas salieron de la Death Room, donde se encontraba, al parecer los morena oji cielo tramaban algo… y grande…

por otro lado el moreno mayor preparaba a tres chicos

Julian: bien… creo que tengo que hacer, pónganse estos… -les muestra tres trajes- y controlen sus neuronas –sonríe de manera complacida-  
Kid: ¿y yo porque tengo que ponerme otro traje? ¬¬  
Julian: porque así quiero yo hahaha x33  
Kid: T-T eres un desgraciado… volverme a cambiar ¬¬

**~ ¡Primer Programa! El Concurso ¡Adivina Quien! ~  
**  
Julian: ¡sean bienvenidos al primer programa de la Televisora Eater! –hablaba por un micrófono el moreno que vestía un traje negro- con nosotros esta mi querida y boba gemela  
Jumbiie: ¿Cómo que boba, imbécil? ¬¬ ¡Holas Gente de Death City! –Agitaba sus brazos la morena la cual vestía un vestido coctel con un tono verde limón- ¡tenemos un show un tanto interesante! ¬w¬Uu  
Julian: exacto mi querida y tetona gemela :3 ¡Adivina Quien!  
Jumbiie: espera a que duermas… morirás ahogado… -susurro- ¡BUENO! Pasen los concursantes  
Julian: él es un chico _ cool_, un arma una guadaña para ser especifico, tiene pelo blanco y ojos carmesí su nombre es ¡Soul Eater Evans!  
Soul: hola gente cool =w=  
Jumbiie: él es un aficionado a la simetría, tiene tres líneas en el pelo como nosotros, y sus ojos ámbar me encantan no como mis orbes cielo pero como sea mi primo y Shinigami ¡Death the Kid!  
Kid: buenas noches ^^  
Julian: y él es nuestro ninja favorito =w= un tanto impaciente y con un ego mas grande que el continente asiático x3 él es ¡Black*Star!  
Black: NYAHAHAHA HOLA SIMPLES MORTALES X3

Jumbiie: bien chicos, este concurso es sencillo  
Julian: exacto hermana mía, verán los tres se sentaran en estos asientos ordenados del 1 al 3  
Jumbiie: les harán una serie de preguntas ¬w¬ que solo ustedes saben responder =w=  
Julian: detrás de esas cortinas hay 3 bellas señoritas ¬w¬ que les esperan impacientes ^^  
Kid: _Ahhh mierda…_  
Jumbiie: si por decir algo Black reconoce el numero que no es correspondió su compañero que esta sentado en el numero de la cortina tendrá una cena romántica con esta chica =w= si quieren saber deberán ir adivinando las preguntas x33  
Soul: suena fácil =w=  
B*S: nadie me superara NYAHAHAHA  
Kid: solo espero no equivocarme _sino Chrona mataría a la chica con que saliera _  
Jumbiie: ok **COMIENZA ¡ADIVINA QUIEN!** Siéntense en el puesto que crean conveniente ^^  
Kid: escojo el 3 es el mas próximo a ser simétrico ¬¬  
Julian: ¬¬ y que joder con tu simetría  
B*S: ESCOGO EL 1 PUES YO SOY EL NUMERO UNO NYAHAHAHA  
Soul: ya que me quedo con el 2 -_-

Jumbiie: muy bien, yo comienzo preguntando ^^ Black*Star…  
B*S: ¡tírame la pregunta mujer!  
Jumbiie: utilizaría la biblioteca de Maka para que dejaras de joder ¬¬  
B*S: NO  
Jumbiie: perfecto ^^ pregunta #1 ¿Según tu quién es la mas bonita de las estudiantes del Shibusen? ^^  
Kid: ¡ESA ESTA FACIL!  
Julian: -le tira un pedazo de papel- cállate ¬¬  
Kid: Y-Y al cabo que ni quería  
B*S: pues… POR SUPUESTO LA DIOSA DE TSUBAKI ES LA DIOSA DEL GRAN ORE-SAMA  
Julian: correcto ^^ no eres tan imbécil como dicen  
B*S: ya lo sabia =w= -acción retardada- OYE  
Julian: hahaha ok sigamos Soul… ¿Qué color es el sostén de Liz? ¬w¬  
Kid: Menuda pregunta mas ridícula…  
Soul: no se ni mi interesa -_-U  
Julian: correcto ^^  
Jumbiie: hahaha x33 ok Kid… ¿Cuándo le vino por ultima vez el periodo a tu no… digo x3 a Chrona?  
Kid: mmm –lleva un dedo a su boca- hace un mes =w= bueno siendo más específico el 10 de agosto ^^  
Jumbiie: e.e no quiero saber como es que sabes ese dato específico  
Kid: ^^ que puedo decir… ¬w¬  
Jumbiie: O_O ¡PERVERTIDO!  
Julian: ahora me toca a mi ^^ ¡Black*Star! ¿Qué música le gusta a Tsubaki?  
B*S: o_O y-yo… u-ummm _¿Qué? Nunca me lo dijo T-T _n-no se…  
Julian: uuuh lo siento u_u era la clásica ^^  
B*S: PERDONAME MI DIOSA T-T**  
**Jumbiie: como castigo por no responder debes revelar un secreto ^^  
B*S: ¿eh?  
Julian: o escoger un reto ^^ tu escoges o revelas o haces el reto  
B*S: reto -_-  
Jumbiie: ewe ¿seguro?  
B*S: que si ¬¬  
Julian: muy bien ^^ como reto debes vestirte de pollo  
B*S: e.e ¿solo eso?  
Jumbiie: si ^^ Liz trae el traje  
Liz: -entra al escenario- aquí tienes Black ^^  
B*S: bien… -se empieza a poner el disfraz sobre su ropa-  
Liz: e.e imbécil… -se retira-  
Julian: muy bien ^^ Soul ¿Cuántas veces lo haz hecho con Maka?  
Soul: ¿Qué? o/o ¿se cuentan?  
Julian: depende =w= por lo que haz dicho… muchas ¬w¬  
Soul: ¬/¬ ¿y si así fuera que?  
Julian: seria correcta ^^  
Soul: entonces lo es =w=  
Julian: maldito…  
Jumbiie: Kid… -sonríe de manera sádica- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez de Chrona?  
Kid: ¿QUÉ QUIEREN DECIR ESA CLASE DE PREGUNTAS? ¡UN CABALLERO NUNCA REVELA SU INTIMIDAD!  
Jumbiie: haz dicho la tuya… no la de ella… =w= tu solito te haz puesto la soga al cuello ^^  
Kid: -_- como te detesto…

así paso media hora de preguntas bobas, respuestas cruzadas, miradas de odio, retos… llegaba el final de **¡Adivina Quien!**

Jumbiie: bien, terminamos ^^ ahora va la parte divertida ^^  
Julian: se les dará pistas… para que puedan estar cerca de su amor =w= si chicos ya lo sabemos x33  
Jumbiie: bien en la numero uno, se encuentra un arma  
Julian: en la dos y tres se encuentran técnicos  
Jumbiie: ¿quieren pistas? O simplemente se dejaran guiar por su intuición  
B*S: -le tapan la boca Soul y Kid-  
S/K: pistas…  
Julian: ¿de cual?  
Kid: la numero tres =w=  
Jumbiie: una técnica, muy fuerte y algo… ¿linda? ^^  
Soul: ¡la dos!  
Julian: una bella técnica, menos fuerte que la tercera, y tiene un buen brazo  
Jumbiie: _imbécil con eso ya le dijo a Soul ¬¬_  
Soul: ¡escojo la dos!  
Jumbiie: tu cita es… ¡LA RUBIA CENIZA DE DOS COLETAS, OJOS JADE Y DUEÑA DE TUS DOLOROSOS MAKA-CHOP!  
Julian: Maka Albarn  
Soul: ¡Maka! *-*  
Maka: Soul… no eres tan idiota TwT –le extiende los brazos-  
Soul: Maka TwT –corre a abrazarla-  
Publico: aww ^^  
Julian: bien parejita… vallan detrás del escenario luego se les dará el premio  
B*S: EN LA UNO ESTA MI HERMOSA TSUBAKI ELLA SABE QUE YO SOY EL NUMERO UNO Y DEBE ESTAR EN LA CORTINA UNO  
Julian: uuuh ¿seguro?  
Jumbiie: o_o ¿estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro que estas mas que seguro que esta ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera otra chica?  
B*S: he YO NO ME EQUIVOCO JALALA  
Julian: si tanto insistes  
Jumbiie: Black… le haz atinado ^^  
B*S: lo sabia =w=  
Kid: lo que quiere decir que Chrona ¿esta en la tercera?  
Julian: ummm –mira al oji ámbar- ¿quizás? ¿Te arriesgarías?  
Kid: -suelta un suspiro- si  
Jumbiie: que lindo~ ^^ por eso… te daré una oportunidad mas ^^ CHRONA NO PARTICIPO EN ESTE JUEGO OwO  
Kid: ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué me han hecho venir hasta aquí entonces? T.T  
Julian: Chrona nos dijo que no sabía como lidiar con los concursos…  
Kid: TT-TT –se va a un rincón-  
Jumbiie: -se acerca a su primo- espera para el próximo… primo ^^ te prometo que te gustara

Julian: bueno mientras Jumbiie sigue consolando al pequeño Kid ^^ me despido de ustedes :3 pasen una linda noche~

* * *

_Espero les halla agradado ^^ cuando Sra Inspiracion me visite subire conti ^^ tambien si no voy al colegio :D xDD despues de todo solo 4 materias voy reprobando y de las 4 solo 2 voy a pasar x33 y las otras 2 a reposicion T-T_

* * *

_¿Review? _

* * *

Pagenme la risa ò-Ó xDDD okno ._.


	2. Show de los Cambiados

**Capitulo 2 x33 espero lo disfruten xD**

* * *

**¡TELEVISORA EATER! **

****Jumbiie: *enfocando la pantalla* perfecto ^^  
Julian: *sonríe cordialmente* al menos no eres mala con la tecnología  
Jumbiie: gracias he de suponer ¿no? ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?  
Shinigami-sama: a las cámaras~  
Jumbiie: a Shinigami-ojisan le ha gustado _vigilar_  
Shinigami-sama: tengo que estar al pendiente de Kid-kun~  
Jumbiie: como sea… ¡BUENAS DEATH CITY! Aquí transmitiendo desde la Death Room junto a nuestro tío Shinigami-sama  
Shinigami-sama: a las camaritas~  
Julian: pon las mentadas cámaras…

**…~Cámaras Ocultas~…**

…~Cámara #1

Soul: Oe Maka…  
Maka: *arreglando sus libros* ¿si?  
Soul: ¿Qué habrá de cena?  
Maka: hoy le toca a Blair ¬¬ no a mi  
Soul: es que… hará pescado D:  
Maka: ¬¬ sabes… te hare la cena solo porque respondiste bien las preguntas del concurso…  
Soul: mejor dame un premio  
Maka: o_o ¿Qué clase de premio?  
Soul: *sonríe de manera torcida* ven~ *se acerca a la rubia*  
Maka: *rueda los ojos* esta bien… pero que sea rápido  
Soul: juras tu ^^

**…~Cámara #2**

*siendo enfocada la cámara al cuarto de Kid*

#1: Nuu~ Ahh~ K-Kid  
#2: Ahh ¡C-Chrona!  
#1: K-Kid… *soltó un sonoro gemido*

*fallas técnicas*

**…~Cámara #3**

Tsubaki: por fin… un baño… ^^  
B*S: NO TE BAÑES SIN TU DIOS  
Tsubaki: *sonrojada* ¡B-Black!

****Death Room****

Jumbiie: ya me traume… aun más de lo que ya estaba  
Julian: ¿será posible?  
Shinigami-sama: Jumbiie-chan~ ve a comprar cosas para bebes ^^  
Jumbiie: ¿NANI?  
Shinigami-sama: presiento que pronto vendrán los nietos ^^ ¡quiero que tengan lo necesario y lo innecesario también!  
Julian: eso es exagerar  
Shinigami-sama: no lo es… y si son gemelos, o trillizos… pobre Chrona… de igual manera ¡quiero nietos!

****Cancha de Basquetbol****

Soul: este juego se torno aburrido de un momento a otro  
Kid: ay no… por favor no…  
B*S: je~ HAGAMOS UN GRAN APUESTA QUE EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PUEDE GANAR CON FACILIDAD  
Soul: Maka, trae a Chrona para que juegue también  
B*S: es cierto no se ha movido de la banca ¬¬ me molesta que no jueguen todos contra mi el gran Black*Star ¬¬*  
Chrona: n-no puedo… *hace una mueca de dolor*  
Maka: ¿te ocurre algo?  
Tsubaki: ¿te sientes mal Chrona-chan?  
Chrona: n-no… e-es s-solo q-que… ummm... *empezaba a balbucear*  
Kid: que participe Liz en lugar de Chrona ^^  
Liz: NO  
Tsubaki: a ver…  
#1: HOLAS HOLITAS ¿QUÉ ONDA PEQUEÑOS? *sale de la nada Jumbiie*  
Kid: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro "show"? ¬¬ *tono de molestia*  
Jumbiie: *chasqueo la lengua* si estuviste desde la noche hasta hace unas horas en tu…  
Kid: ¡CALLATE LA BOCA!  
Jumbiie: ya, ya relajado este muchacho todo alebrestado -.-"  
Soul: ya hablando en serio ¿Qué paso?  
Jumbiie: pues… si, es otro show ^^ pero ahora es de ¡pelea!  
B*S: en este ganare ¿Qué hay del premio?  
Jumbiie: postres gratis de la Death Bucks por 2 meses ^^  
Todos: aceptamos  
Jumbiie: perfecto ^^*chasquea la lengua y luego los dedos*

**~*Show de Los Cambiados*~**

Jumbiie: OHAYO~DEATH CITY~  
Julian: sean bienvenidos a su canal de entretenimiento ¡Televisora Eater! Patrocinada por el mero mero ¡Shinigami-sama!  
Kid: ¿de que trata esta vez? ¬¬  
Jumbiie: el show se llama **SHOW DE LOS CAMBIADOS**  
Chrona: ¿en que c-consiste? _"T-T esto me huele mal"_  
Julian: ¡que bueno que lo preguntas! X3  
Jumbiie: exacto x3  
Julian: verán el juego es sencillo todos estarán con los ojos vendados, se les darán unas cuantas vueltas, no se las quitaran se guiaran por la voz o conociendo sus caracteres y si encuentran a su pareja ganan solo pueden haber dos ganadores  
Jumbiie: y para hacerlo mas interesante… Julian les aplicara un hechizo que dura alrededor de 15 minutos, el hechizo es cambio de personalidad, para complicar las cosas  
Julian: por poner un ejemplo la personalidad de Soul cae en Liz, y la personalidad de Ragnarok cae en Maka… entonces Liz deberá encontrar a Maka cuando hallan encontrado su pareja en el cuerpo que este habrán ganado los cupones para postres gratis en Death Bucks por 2 meses  
Jumbiie: ¿han entendido?  
Todos: hai~

Jumbiie: ¿listos?  
Todos: hai~  
Julian: perfecto *se dirige a poner unas vendas en los ojos de los chicos y chicas*  
Jumbiie: bien las parejas son:

**Death the Kid & Chrona Gorgón  
Soul Evans & Maka Albarn  
Black*Star & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
Ragnarok Gorgón & Elizabeth Thompson  
**  
Julian: ¡magnifico! *Ya todos con las vendas puestas* _personalitatem, personam, mutatione, mutatur _  
Jumbiie: y ahora… las parejas han sido distribuidas así

**Death the Kid & Chrona Gorgón = Ragnarok & Maka  
Soul Evans & Maka Albarn = Black*Star & Elizabeth  
Black*Star & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa = Kid & Soul  
Ragnarok Gorgón & Elizabeth Thompson = Tsubaki & Chrona**

J&J: COMIENZEN!

**¡Comienza el Show de Los Cambiados!**

Tsubaki: agh mierda… ¡LIZ!  
Chrona: ¿mande? *sobándose las caderas*  
Tsubaki: ¿Chrona? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI LIZ TONTA?  
Chrona: ¡yo soy Liz! *sale corriendo con los ojos vendados y deteniéndose las caderas*  
Tsubaki: REGRESA *va tras ella*

Kid: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CREEN QUE CON UN ESTUPIDO JUEGO ME VAN A QUITAR MIS POSTRES NUNCA NYAHAHAHA TSUBAKI ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI DIOSA?  
Soul: ¿Black*Star? ¿Por qué te escuchas como Kid?  
Kid: NOOOO ¡SOUL! ALEJATE *sale corriendo*  
Soul: ¿eh? D-demo… B-Black*Star *lo persigue*

Liz: ¿Soul? ¿Donde esta?  
B*S: eso no es nada cool  
Liz: Soul… ¿Por qué te escuchas como Black*Star?  
B*S: NOOO *se va corriendo*  
Liz: ¡no espera! ¡Quiero esos postres! *va tras el*

Maka: ¿K-Kid? ¿K-Kid…? _"ah se me quito el dolor…"  
_Ragnarok: ¿Chrona? ¿Dónde estas?  
Maka: ¿Ragnarok? Agh  
Ragnarok: no soy Kid ¡NO PUEDO SER RAGNAROK! ES ASIMETRICO *se va corriendo*  
Maka: *se levanta con cuidado* Kid… *camina hacia el*

Jumbiie: *pone música*

**(N/A: si quieren pongan cualquier canción movida para ustedes, desconozco sus gustos musicales, pongan cualquiera menos reggetonto)**

Kid: *corriendo y tropezando con todo* NUNCA ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI TSUBAKI?  
Chrona: MALDITA SEA RAGNAROK *tropieza con alguien*  
Soul: ¿Quién eres? *le toca los pechos* ¡ah! ¡l-lo s-siento! ¿Chrona?  
Chrona: ¿Tsubaki? ¿Por qué te oyes como Soul? *toca sus pechos* y no tienes pechos… soy Liz  
Soul: ¡es lo de menos! Debo encontrar a Black ¡que ahora es Kid!  
Chrona: ¿yaoi? Genial *¬*  
Soul: agh… no en balde eres Liz ^^Uu  
Chrona: Patty también ve yaoi…  
Maka: ¿Quién ve yaoi?  
Soul: ¿Quién eres?  
Maka: Chrona… ¿Dónde esta Kid quien ahora es Ragnarok?

Jumbiie: demo… creo que han cometido un pequeño error  
Julian: ¿ah si?  
Jumbiie: si… NO ES YAOI EL DE KID Y SOUL ES SHOJO *con un tic en el ojo*

B*S: esto no es cool ¬¬ que estrés…  
Kid: NYAHAHAHAHA PRONTO ENCONTRARE A MI TSUBAKI  
Ragnarok: T-T ¡Chrona!  
B*S: ¿Quién eres?  
Ragnarok: Kid… ¿y tu?  
B*S: Soul…  
Kid: yo soy B*S  
Ragnarok: … DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO MALDITO SUBNORMAL  
B*S: esto no es cool…  
Ragnarok: eso es lo de menos… e.e ¿Cómo esta eso que dicen del yaoi?  
B*S: ah que Kid y yo hacemos yaoi  
Patty: TEHEHEHEHE~ ¡cambiados! ¡Yaoi! *se va*

Ragnarok: Ahhh *suspira* ¿Quién se supone que era Chrona? Ya van a pasar los 15 minutos…  
Maka: ¿Kid?  
Ragnarok: ¿Maka?  
Maka: no, Chrona ^^

Kid: me niego… T-T ALGUIEN TAN BIG NO PUEDE ESTAR CON SOUL  
Soul: d-demo Black… es por los postres… solo nuestras personalidades cambiaron… tú, bueno, tu cuerpo no saldrá afectado… _"creo"_  
Kid: ¬¬ esta bien…

B*S: Maka…  
Liz: Soul…  
B*S: será raro… estando en el cuerpo de Black… momento NO SOY UN ARMA T-T  
Liz: pero yo si…  
B*S: al demonio

Tsubaki: MIERDA NO HUYAS *tratando de alcanzar a una adolorida Chrona*  
Chrona: no Tsubaki ¡no haremos Yuri! Ni por todos los postres  
Tsubaki: ¡que soy Ragnarok! Joder  
Chrona: no sé que habrá hecho Chrona pero como duele su cuerpo en las caderas…  
Tsubaki: … MALDITA SEA KID TE VOY A MATAR POR VIOLADOR  
Chrona: tranquilízate…

Ragnarok: bueno es el cuerpo de Ragnarok *acorrala a Maka* aun me debes una…  
Maka: d-demo K-Kid… a-aquí n-no  
Ragnarok: con un beso y ganamos esto *toma a Maka del cuello y la besa intensamente*

Kid: …  
Soul: *sonrojado*  
Kid: … *lleva sus manos a la "cintura" de Soul*  
Soul: Black…  
Kid: shh mi diosa… *acorrala a Soul* primero ganemos… *lo besa*

B*S: tendrás que bajar para bésame  
Liz: esta bien *se agacha*  
B*S: *la toma del cuello para besarla*

Tsubaki: ACABEMOS CON ESTO Y LUEGO MATO AL RAYITAS *toma a la peli rosa del cuello y la besa*  
Chrona: R-Ragnarok… *corresponde al beso*

_personalitatem, dorsum, personam, revertere_

Ragnarok: *abre los ojos y se separa bruscamente de Maka* MIERDA ¿COMÓ ES POSIBLE QUE TE HALLA BESADO?  
Maka: Maka…. CHOP

Kid: *se separa bruscamente del albino*¡HE BESADO A UN HOMBRE! No puede ser… merezco morir… nadie me querrá por besar un hombre…  
Soul: *en una esquina* eso no fue cool T-T quede traumado…

B*S: *empuja a la rubia* NYAHAHAHAHAHA Liz sé que soy irresistible pero contente tengo novia…  
Liz: PATTY  
Patty: hai~ *se transforma*  
Liz: *empieza a disparar a B*S a diestra y siniestra*

Tsubaki: ¡C-Chrona-chan! *sonrojada*  
Chrona: *desmayada y sonrojada*  
Tsubaki: hay no… *aun sonrojada* ¿Qué hago? T-T

Jumbiie: HAHAHAHAHAHA COOL X3  
Julian: pasen jóvenes…  
Jumbiie: solo tenemos 116 años de vida e.e  
Julian: y aparentamos 18, 19 ¬¬  
Kid: eso no viene al caso T-T *llorando dramáticamente*  
Tsubaki: *cargando a Chrona*  
Maka: *echando humo por las orejas*  
Ragnarok: *en el piso ensangrentado*  
B*S: *corriendo por su vida*  
Liz: *disparándole a B*S*

Jumbiie: POR LA PUTA MADRE QUE LOS RE PARIO A TODOS USTEDES GRUPO DE ANIMALES SIENTENSE EN UN PUTO PUESTO A LAS YA CABRONES  
Julian: ahora si la sacaron de quicio xD  
Jumbiie: lo siento… podrían sentarse… no lo pregunto HAGANLO

Todos se sientan

Jumbiie: perfecto ^^  
Julian: todos ganaron ¬¬  
Jumbiie: mata bacil **(N/A: en mi país así le decimos a alguien que no agarra la onda del grupo o que es… como decirlo… alguien que caga todo e.e ¿creo que esta claro?)**  
Todos: SIII  
Jumbiie: algunos los llevaremos a terapia a otros los llevaremos al psicólogo y a otros a la doctora  
Julian: exacto…  
Jumbiie: *les da 8 pases para ir a Death Bucks por dos meses gratis*  
Julian: miren el lado positivo… público…  
Jumbiie: tuvieron yaoi… yuri ^^Uu poco pero hubo x3

J&J: Y CON ESTO NOS DESPEDIMOS QUERIDA DEATH CITY PASEN BUENAS NOCHES

Kid: si dijeron "buenos días" al comenzar y ahora que apenas son las 12 md dicen "buenas noches"

J&J: ¬¬ que joder… BUENAS TARDES

Chrona: sonó como un saludo…

J&J: ¡A LA MIERDA! NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO

Kid: ¡SON 7! ¡7! ESCRIBE CUALQUIER TONTERIA TIENEN QUE SER 8 SIMETRICAS PAGINAS  
Chrona: ya tranquilo *aun deteniéndose la cadera*  
Kid: bueno *la toma de la cintura* aun tenemos tiempo  
Chrona: Kid… ¿me pretendes gastar?  
Kid: =3= pero solo fueron 7 veces y tenían que ser 8  
Chrona: pero… etto… n-no t-terminamos porque te hablaron para e-el p-partido  
Kid: que ni jugamos ¬¬  
Jumbiie: chicos…  
Kid: espera… pero un ratito más ^^  
Chrona: *suspira derrotada* pero que no se nos pase la mano…  
Julian: chicos…  
Chrona: espera un segundo…  
Kid: bien tratare… *sonríe de medio lado*  
Maka: etto… chicos…  
Kid: -_- esperen dijimos  
Chrona: *sonríe, se sonroja* etto… K-Kid  
Kid: *la toma de la cintura acercándola mas a el* Chrona  
Chrona: K-Kid… *siente el aliento caliente del pequeño Shinigami*  
Kid: *sin perder tiempo funde sus labios de forma apasionada*  
Chrona: *corresponde al beso al instante, enrosca sus manos al cuello del semi azabache*  
Soul: cerca hay un baño…  
Julian: chicos…  
Kid: *hace una seña con la mano que se vallan*  
Jumbiie: -hpm- te estábamos hablando para decirte que lo que están haciendo ahorita es transmitido para toda Death City…  
Kid/Chrona: O/O *se separan rápidamente* ¿NANI?  
Kid: ¡OCHO PAGINAS!  
Jumbiie: bueno ya tienes las ocho paginas… y que tu relación con Chrona se supo por todo Death City, luego se esparcirá por todo USA luego por América, luego llegara a Europa, Asia, y países bajos ^^  
Kid: *toma a Chrona de la mano* ¡QUE LO SEPA EL MUNDO ENTERO! ¡CHRONA ES LA MUJER QUE YO AMO!  
Chrona: K-K-K-Kid…  
Kid: y si tu *apuntando a la pantalla* tu el que estas leyendo/viendo/imaginando esto AMO A CHRONA Y PUNTO QUE LO SEPAN TODOS, EL MUNDO, EL UNIVERSO LOS MARCIANOS, DIOS, EL DIABLO, LOS ANGELES, EL RESTO DE SHINIGAMIS AMO A CHRONA  
Todos: Awwwww  
Chrona: *colapso nervioso* Te amo *cae desmayada*  
Jumbiie: *sonríe de medio lado*  
Shinigami-sama: *saliendo de la nada (?)* WOZUUUP YA VENDRAN LOS NIETOS  
Kid: ¿¡NANI!? ¡Shishue! *sonrojado*

Jumbiie: *mueve la cámara* ^^Uu MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VER/LEER/IMAGINAR ^^  
Julian: estamos escasos de ideas…  
Jumbiie: debemos escribir un guion más convincente…

* * *

_Well, aca esta la conti... ¿alguna idea? ¿te gustaria estar en Televisora Eater como invitada especial? ¿que te gustaria que hubiera?_

* * *

_¿meresco Review? ^^Uu_


	3. Sobrevivientes

¿QUE ONDA? X3 ¿ME HAN EXTRAÑADO EN ESTE FIC? si lo se :3 okno x33 este fic es dedicado a **Green Star Evans** que me dio la idea ;) gracias~  
sin mas a leer~

* * *

**¡TELEVISORA EATER!**

*un pequeño Shinigami enciende su televisión*

Jumbiie: *con un traje* Tengan buen día Death City, este es su noticiero informativo  
Julian: *con un traje* odio los trajes como sea, vamos al reporte del tiempo  
Shinigami-sama: WAZUUUP ¡el día de hoy Death City! Tendremos una ola de calor  
Jumbiie: yo que ustedes fuera preparando una paleta, a comprar un galón de helado, a comprar un nuevo ventilador  
Julian: o aire acondicionado como lo hay aquí ;)  
Shinigami-sama: esto estará una semana  
Julian: ah si ¡el pequeño grupo de técnicos y armas! Venir a las 12md a la Death Room-

*apaga el televisor*

Chrona: *entrando a la sala donde se encuentra Kid* ¿ocurrió algo Kid?  
Kid: -.-" tendremos que ir a la Death Room al medio día  
Chrona: *se sienta en el sofá* no creo que sea tan malo ^^Uu  
Kid: en parte lo es ¬¬  
Chrona: no me gusta verte así Kid *le hace señas para que se siente* ven  
Kid: *sonríe y se va a sentar* Chrona… *se acerca a la nombrada*  
Chrona: K-Kid… *coloca sus manos en el pecho del Shinigami*  
Kid: *rompe la distancia entre sus rostros, la besa*  
Chrona: *corresponde al beso*

*entra a la sala el grupo*

B*S: YAHOOOO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR ya… esta… aquí… *quedo en blanco al ver como el pequeño Shinigami besaba intensamente a la peli rosa*  
Maka: ¿Qué ocurre Black… MAKA-CHOP *incrusta un libro en la cabeza del Shinigami*  
Chrona: M-M-Maka  
Soul: ah~ ¿Qué hacían? ¬w¬  
Chrona: n-n-n-nada… ¬/¬  
Liz: como sea debemos ir a la Death Room *carga a Kid* **(N/A: recuerden como cargaba Liz a Kid en el capitulo que pelearon contra Soul y B*S)**

***Death Room***

Jumbiie: me alegro que me halla salido bien ^^  
#1: YAHOOO GRACIAS A TI POR TRAER A ALGUIEN TAN GRANDIOSA COMO YO AQUI  
Julian: -.-U no en balde es…  
Jumbiie: Green-chan~ ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?  
Green: hai: 3  
Julian: bien… ahora a esperar a ese grupo de niños  
Green: ¿niños?  
Jumbiie: todos tienen entre 15 a 16 ¬¬ en cambio nosotros  
Julian: tenemos 116  
Green: ancianos decrépitos x3  
Shinigami-sama: *saliendo del espejo* Green-chan eres muy fuerte, ¿estudiaras aquí no?  
Green: hai ^^ mis padres me van a meter aquí, demo…  
Jumbiie: shh no digas nada muñeca… ^^U cualquier cosa que digas puede afectar  
Julian: es hora de esconderla x3  
Jumbiie: no vuelvo a jugar con la magia u_u  
Julian: si mira a quien trajiste ¬¬ *señalando a Green*

*entra un grupo de técnicos junto a sus respectivas armas a la Death Room*

Kid: Shishue ¿pasa algo?  
Shinigami-sama: hai~ Kid-kun~ el nuevo show es **SUPERVIVIENTES**  
Maka: ¿en que consiste?  
Soul: ¿nos van a matar?  
Shinigami-sama: Jumbiie-chan deja de jugar con la bolsa negra y ven aquí  
Green: ¡SAQUENME DE ESTA BOLSA!  
Jumbiie: mejor los llevo ^^ Julian~  
Julian: todo yo ¬¬

_iterperegre profectus sola insula,_

*todos estaban en una isla desierta*

Kid: ¿Qué significa esto? ¬¬  
Soul: al parecer nos quieren dejar varados en una jodida isla  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHA MEJOR DIGANME QUE HABRA DE PREMIO X3  
Jumbiie: lo sabrán al final del concurso o no...  
Maka: que cruel ¬¬  
Julian: Shinigami-ojisan regrese a la Death Room ^^ acá les daremos la noticia ^^  
Shinigami-sama: hai~ *se va*

… silencio…

Jumbiie: sácala  
Julian: vale *saca de la bolsa a una niña de mediana estatura, cabello castaño hasta los hombros con un fleco largo en su ojo derecho con una mecha rubia*  
Green: YAHOOO YO LA GRAN GREEN*STAR HA VENIDO A ILUMINAR SUS PATETICAS VIDAS X3  
B*S: ¿Green*Star? ¿Es acaso alguna hermana perdida-desconocida mía?  
Green: ¿Qué cosas dices? _Padre mio_  
B*S: ¿PADRE? ¿ESTAS LOCA? O_O  
Green: nop ^^ tú eres mi padre, vengo del futuro  
Kid: ¿del futuro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
Jumbiie: no se *se encogió de hombros* quizás una inexperta bruja estaba curioseando los libros de brujería de su gemelo e hizo un hechizo del futuro y sin querer trajo a la hija de Black ^^  
Chrona: eso explica mucho…  
Green: claro soy la mas fuerte de mi clase, técnica por cierto, pero mis notas… son como las de mi padre dice mi madre  
B*S: ¿Quién es tu madre?  
Green: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ^^  
Tsubaki: *se desmaya*  
Green: relajados ^^ solo tuvieron 2 hijos, no como la tía Chrona y su esposo =3= parecen conejos  
Chrona: ¿con quien me case? O_O  
Green: no te puedo decir ^^ se me prohíbe…  
Kid: ¿afectarían el futuro?  
Green: exacto ^^

Jumbiie: podríamos… no se… quizás empezar ¬¬  
Julian: como sea sean bienvenidos a **EL JUEGO DE SUPERVIVENCIA **cortesía de Shinigami-sama  
Jumbiie: muy bien haremos 2 grupos  
Julian: el día de mañana se les dirá que tendrán que hacer =w=  
Jumbiie: así que aquí vamos con los grupos…

**Concursantes**

Death the Kid  
Chrona Gorgón  
Soul Evans  
Maka Albarn  
Black*Star  
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
Ragnarok Gorgón  
Elizabeth Thompson  
Patricia Thompson  
Green*Star

Jumbiie: ahora serán escogidos dos lideres *revuelve unos papeles* el líder de un grupo es:** Death the Kid **mientras que el otro líder es: **Ragnarok Gorgón**

Kid: perfecto ¿puedo escoger quienes irán conmigo?

Julian: si ^^ pero no pueden arrepentirse

Ragnarok: HAHAHA me parece  
Kid: escojo a Soul  
Soul: *choca los cinco con Kid*  
Ragnarok: escojo a Green  
Green: vale  
Kid: Chrona ^^  
Chrona: h-hai…  
Ragnarok: *sonríe de manera maquiavélica* Maka  
Soul: ¡ella va en mi equipo!  
Ragnarok: la hubieran llamado antes JEJEJE  
Kid: ¬¬ Liz  
Liz: hai  
Ragnarok: PATTY  
Patty: ya voy cuñado~  
Kid: Black  
B*S: como sea *va a hacia su grupo*  
Ragnarok: Tsubaki  
Tsubaki: hai ^^

Julian: los equipos quedan así

**Equipo #1 = Eater Team**

Líder: Death the Kid  
Soul Evans  
Chrona Gorgón  
Elizabeth Thompson  
Black*Star

Equipo #2 = ¡PUDRETE!

Líder: Ragnarok Gorgón  
Green*Star  
Maka Albarn  
Patricia Thompson  
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Jumbiie: ¡comienza el juego por sobrevivir y ganar! Escojan sus habitaciones, oh si estarán aquí una semana ^^ les diremos los detalles mañana descansen ^^  
Todos: hai  
Julian: Eater Team y ¡PUDRETE! pueden ir a escoger cualquier cabaña y sus respectivas habitaciones ^^

Dicho esto ambos equipos corrieron a las mencionadas cabañas que mas parecían mansiones en la playa. El primer equipo tomo la que para su líder era la más _simétrica _de las dos y el segundo equipo fue a la otra "cabaña"

Kid: ¡que simétrica! *-*me encanta  
Chrona: esta lindo ^^  
Soul: al menos tendremos un lugar digno donde descansar  
Liz: chicos… tenemos todas las de ganas =w=  
B*S: ¿Por qué lo dices mortal?  
Kid: Liz tiene razón… tenemos 2 armas, 3 técnicos y de entre los técnicos un Shinigami  
Soul: y una media bruja *señalando a Chrona*  
Kid: pero aun no controla sus poderes…

…. Silencio…

Kid: escojan sus cuartos…  
Todos: *salen corriendo a buscar el mas grande*  
Chrona: -.-U ¿Por qué siempre buscan el mas grande?  
Kid: tu buscas algo grande…  
Chrona: O/O ¡K-K-Kid!  
Kid: *la toma de la muñeca*es hora de dormir… *sonríe de medio lado*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el equipo dos

Patty: wow… ¡grande!  
Tsubaki: n-nada m-mal…  
Maka: ¿Cómo pretenden ganar?  
Ragnarok: no lo se pecho-plano ¬¬  
Green: xD pecho-plano…  
Ragnarok: no lo se, pero hare cualquier cosa por ganar =w= quizás dan dinero…  
Patty: cuñado… ¿Por qué no escogiste a Liz?  
Ragnarok: porque el rayadito ya la había escogido T.T  
Tsubaki: ya tranquilo *tranquilizando a la espada demoniaca*  
Maka: bien, tenemos tres armas y dos técnicas  
Green: exacto ^^  
Ragnarok: ellos tienen dos armas, un técnico, un Shinigami y una media bruja  
Maka: pero no tienen mis MAKA-CHOP  
Tsubaki: también podríamos emplear técnicas ninja…

**a la mañana siguiente**

Jumbiie: buenos días equipos ^^  
Julian: tengan un lindo día, el día de hoy haremos lo siguiente  
Jumbiie: busquen comida, espero hallan traído traje de baño, agrúpense lo mas que puedan  
Julian: porque SE QUEDARAN 1 SEMANA SIN NOSOTROS EN ESTA ISLA SOBREVIVIENDO  
Jumbiie: los únicos que sobrevivan a los peligros que esperan serán los ganadores y se irán al caribe  
Julian: así que vallan a conseguir comida para 1 semana, sepan racionalizar porque…  
Jumbiie: como ya dijo Julian-niichan SE QUEDAN SIN NOSOTROS X3

***Los gemelos desaparecen***

Kid: porque no me sorprende esto -.-"  
Soul: ya estas acostumbrado a tu familia quizás ^^  
Maka: pero tu no estas acostumbrado a la tuya ¬¬  
Soul: ni quiero =3=  
Kid: chicos… será mejor que busquemos comida… digo para sobrevivir  
Chrona: exacto y como dijo Julian-kun debemos racionalizarla…  
Maka: T3T ¡Chrona! ¡Quiero a Chrona en mi equipo!  
Kid: ¡esta en el mio! =3=  
Maka: NO ME IMPORTA T-T ES MI AMIGA  
Kid: es mi novia =3=  
Soul: -.-"Maka si continuas peleando por Chrona te pensaran una Yuri  
Maka: ¿NANI?  
Chrona: demo… Maka-chan y yo no hacemos yuri u_u  
Maka: exacto ¬¬ *abraza a Chrona*  
Kid: ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI MUJER  
Maka: ¬w¬ y si mejor me divierto yo con _tu mujer_  
Kid: TT-TT Chrona ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ELLA T3T  
Chrona: d-demo K-Kid…  
Ragnarok: YA DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDESES Y MI EQUIPO VENGA CONMIGO *una venita le sale en la sien*  
M/T/P/G: si como digas ¬¬  
Kid: -.-" pobres…

**-15 minutos después-**

Eater Team  
Kid: bien, haremos esto Soul busca suficiente agua  
Soul: vale  
Kid: Black ve a pescar lo que puedas MENOS UN CALAMAR  
B*S: -.-" que cruel… ore-sama debe pelear con un tonto calamar =w=  
Kid: como digas ¬¬ Liz, Chrona y yo iremos a buscar frutas o algo comestible en el bosque nos reuniremos aquí al crepúsculo  
S/B*S/C/L: si~

**¡PUDRETE!**  
Ragnarok: bien, yo iré a pescar algunos peces -_- Maka ve por algo de agua, Patty… tu… ya se, tu ve a cazar algún animal =w=  
Patty: hai cuñadito~  
Ragnarok: =w= Tsubaki, ira a buscar algunas frutas  
Green: ¿y yo? ¬¬  
Ragnarok: tu… pues… veamos, ten preparado algo en la casa no creo que esos dos estúpidos gemelos nos dejen sin comida ¬¬  
Maka: créelo -.-"son capaces

**-2 horas después-**

Team Eater  
Chrona: chicos... *se detiene en el marco de la puerta* no me siento bien…  
Kid: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele?  
Chrona: ya r-regreso… *se va corriendo al baño*  
Liz: ¡KID LA EMBARAZASTE!  
Kid: ¿¡que yo que!?  
Soul: no te protegiste ¬¬  
Kid: ¡no es eso!  
B*S: viejo… tendrás hijos  
Kid: la idea no me molesta =w=  
Chrona: *regresando*  
Liz: ¿a que fuiste?  
Chrona: a vomitar -_-U no se como lidiar con los vómitos…  
Kid: *con estrellas en los ojos*  
Chrona: ¬¬

**¡PUDRETE!**  
Maka: bueno tenemos lo necesario para aguantar una semana…  
Green: si… -.-"no me agrada la idea de estar aquí… hubiera preferido estar en mi casa con mis padres T-T  
Tsubaki: d-demo aquí estoy yo ^^U  
Green: hai *se sienta a su lado* TwT oka-san es kawaii~  
Patty: TEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
Maka: nee Ragnarok…  
Ragnarok: mmmm?  
Maka: ¿no sientes algo raro?  
Ragnarok: si, pero no sé que sea e.e

***En la Death Room***

Jumbiie: mierda ¬¬ *le da su cartera a Shinigami-sama*  
Shinigami-sama: refrena esa lengua Jumbiie-chan~ y gracias ^^  
Julian: nunca creí que tuvieran tan pronto hijos…  
Jumbiie: pero como sea que Chrona esta enferma del estomago y no embarazada Shinigami-ojisan me debe dar el doble de lo que hay en mi cartera  
Shinigami-sama: vale ¬¬

*los tres siguen viendo el espejo*

***Isla Desierta***

Chrona: *se acuesta* necesito dormir…  
Kid: *se recuesta en un costado* Chrona…  
Chrona: mmm?  
Kid: ¿tienes sueño?  
Chrona: si… *le estira los brazos en forma de abrazo* duerme conmigo  
Kid: *sonríe de medio lado*  
Chrona: solo dormir ¬¬  
Kid: esta bien… *hace berrinche* ¿al menos puedo tocar?  
Chrona: bien… ¬¬ pero que no se te pase la mano  
Kid: ya que insistes ^^ *acaricia las piernas*

***así paso una semana en que los dos grupos dividieron la comida, la inexperta bruja seguía teniendo constantes mareos, entre grupos se intentaron robar la comida***

*un par de gemelos aparecen en una tarima*

Jumbiie: =3= que aburridos son ustedes…  
Julian: al menos estamos aquí para hacer eliminatorias ^^  
Jumbiie: ¿Cómo le hacemos para eliminar?  
Julian: no se ^^  
Jumbiie: se me hace que como ninguno murió, no tuvieron problemas, y fueron unos imbéciles deben querer vacaciones -_-  
Kid: ¿Por qué nos dices imbéciles?  
Julian: a unos kilómetros estaba un pequeño pueblo ^^  
Liz: COMO LOS ODIO GEMELOS DEATH HANA  
J&J: nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no quisieran caminar unos 36 kilómetros ¬¬  
Jumbiie: como sea, Green gracias por venir ^^  
Kid: espera antes que nada ¿Cuántos hijos tendré?  
Green: confórmate con que te diga que muchos, LA GRAN GREEN*STAR SE VA ESTUPIDOS MORTALES Y SHINIGAMIS ÑYAHAHAHA  
Julian: *abre un portal verde por el que se va la castaña*  
Jumbiie: no volveré a jugar con la magia u_u  
Ragnarok: Y QUIEN GANO  
J&J: todos ¬¬  
Todos: EHHH  
Jumbiie: verán el juego era que o sobrevivían, o morían o el que encontrar el pueblo ganara  
Julian: y como ninguno fue al pueblo sino que sobrevivieron con lo elemental es bueno que tengan vacaciones  
Chrona: iré a vomitar *se va corriendo a un baño*  
Maka: *va tras ella* Chrona espera  
Liz: si, es embarazo  
Kid: SERE PADRE *-*  
Jumbiie: NO, yo quiero mi dinero de vuelta así que esta enferma x algo que comió ¬¬

Julian: *acerca el televisor a el* bueno con esto nos despedimos, lamentamos que no halla resultado como esperábamos, sentimos los inconvenientes en el próximo capitulo **dos invitadas especiales, un juego loco ¿Qué será? Averígüenlo en la próxima ^^**

* * *

****¿Te gusto? :D si es asi deja un review con alguna idea ^^ a proposito con las invitaciones hare unas pequeñas preguntas al finalizar cada capitulo, la que las responda correctamente... entrara a un capitulo ^^ ahora... esta pregunta va solo a las que han leido el manga. A proposito, agradesco sus reviews :3 y si aciertas en la pregunta yo te respondere en un MP ahi me dices alguna idea que te gustaria y en que partes querrias salir ^^ de que nadie conteste correctamente, yo seguire el fic con sus personajes

* * *

_¿Quien derrota a Mosquito de hace 400/800 años?_

* * *

_¿Review? ¿Respuesta? Envia un Review_


	4. ¡Atrápame si Puedes!

Holas! x3 Bueno aca conti, en este capi lo dedico a mis amigas **Lidya Shattenspiel, Hiker Fliky & Tata Mora... **Espero les guste ^^ lo hize de mi para ustedes :D

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

****Shinigami-sama: HOLAS HOLITAS~ ¿Qué onda?  
Jumbiie: buenas Death City x33  
Julian: tengan un lindo día ^^  
Shinigami-sama: les tengo 2 sorpresas…  
J&J: ¿son almas? *-*  
Shinigami-sama: ¬¬ no… en primera… SERE ABUELO *-*  
J&J: ¿¡NANI!?  
Shinigami-sama: apenas me di cuenta hace unas horas y por lo que paso en **SOBREVIVIENTES**…

**Flash Back**

Kid: Shishue tenemos que decirte algo…  
Shinigami-sama: ¿si?  
Chrona: p-pues… v-vera…  
Kid: serás abuelo ^^  
Shinigami-sama: …  
Chrona: ¿S-Shinigami-s-sama?  
Shinigami-sama: …  
Kid: Shishue…  
Shinigami-sama: ¡SERE ABUELO! *-*

**Fin Flash Back**

Jumbiie: no se porque… no me sorprende tanto  
Julian: seremos tíos x3  
Shinigami-sama: y la otra…  
Julian: ¿Qué es?  
Jumbiie: DINOS  
Shinigami-sama: pues… *alguien hace una explosión*  
X: ¡TADAIMA! *entra una chica alta de melena color marrón claro*  
J&J: ¡TU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! O.Ó  
X: HAHAHAHA PUES ESTAR CON USTEDES *se abraza a los gemelos*  
Jumbiie: ¡TATA! T3T ME ESTRUGAS  
Shinigami-sama: ¡que lindos! Me pregunto si así llegaran a ser mis nietos TwT  
Tata: no se yo soy muy sexy ^^  
Jumbiie: yo igual les tengo una sorpresa n.n  
Julian: ¿Quién es?  
Jumbiie: ella es una pequeña vampiresa NUESTRA AMIGA LIED-CHAN!  
Lied: ¡HOLAS GENTE DETRÁS DE ESA PANTALLITA! *saluda la peli roja*  
Jumbiie: es una cámara  
Julian: o computadora  
Tata: o imaginación *todos la voltean a ver* yo solo decía x3  
J&J: VALLAMOS CON NUESTROS TECNICOS Y ARMAS FAVORITOS X3

***En el Departamento de Soul y Maka***

Maka: *deteniendo un libro con inmensas ganas de estamparlo en la cabeza de Kid*  
Soul: *deteniendo a Maka para que no asesine a Kid*  
B*S: *con los ojos mas que abiertos y sorprendentemente callado*  
Tsubaki: *sorprendida*  
Liz: *limándose las uñas*  
Patty: *dibujando jirafas en la pared*  
Kid: *escondiéndose detrás de Chrona*  
Ragnarok: *buscando un cuchillo para castrar a Kid*  
Chrona: *disculpándose por todo*

Y todo esto fue posible porque… miren momentos atrás

***Flash Back***

Kid: *abre la asimétrica puerta del departamento* HOLA CHICOS  
Soul: que onda viejo  
Chrona: b-buenas ^^  
Maka: CHRONA ^w^ ven, ven, ayúdame con la comida *la jala a la cocina*  
Chrona: v-voy  
Kid: *mira como bobo las caderas de su novia*  
Soul: *mira a Kid y se hecha a reír* HAHAHAHAHAHA XD VIEJO TE TRAIGO UN BALDE PARA QUE NO BABES EL PISO HAHAHAHAHAH  
Kid: ¬¬ cállate asimétrico, cuando estén todos les daremos una noticia =w=  
Soul: O_O ¿SE CASAN?  
Kid: cierra la boca joder ¬¬ ya lo veras~

Llega Black*Star rompiendo la puerta

B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAHA PARA ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO DEBEN DE HABER ESAS ESTUPIDAS PUERTAS QUE IMPIDEN EL PASO A MI GRANDIOSIDAD NYAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubaki: lo siento mucho u_u  
Maka: MALDITO MAAAAKAAA-CHOP *le estampa un libro en el cráneo*  
Chrona: eso debió doler…  
Kid: *se sostiene el cráneo*  
Liz: ¡bueno chicos vamos a la sala!  
Ragnarok: la comida de la pecho-plano es buena hay que admitirlo xD  
Soul: es cierto  
Maka: MAKA-CHOP X2

Ya todos sentados

Kid: -hpm- *hizo sonar su garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos* chicos hay algo que queremos que sepan…  
Maka: ¿queremos?  
Chrona: s-si, b-bueno verán, d-diles K-Kid…  
Kid: *sostiene la mano de Chrona* chicos… CHRONA Y YO SEREMOS PADRES X3  
Maka: ¿¡QUE!?  
Chrona: a-ayer m-me l-lo d-dijo N-Nyggus-sensei

***Flash Back dentro del Flash Back***

Nyggus: Kid… Chrona…  
Ambos: ¿hai?  
Nyggus: bueno estuve revisando las pruebas y no me equivoque… Chrona estas embarazada, felicidades chicos ^^  
Kid: voy a ser padre *-*  
Chrona: ¿v-va a d-doler?  
Nyggus: pero es un dolor del que te olvidaras cuando tengas al bebe entre tus brazos ^^  
Kid: ¿Cuánto tiene? *-*  
Nyggus: 1 mes ^^ felicidades

***Fin de Ambos Flash Back***

Ragnarok: ¡LO ENCONTRE!  
Liz: ¿el que?  
Ragnarok: una tijera para podar ^^ servirá para castrar al rayitas  
Kid: ¡CHRONA SALVAME! T-T YO NO TENGO NINGUNA CULPA  
X: ¡CLARO QUE SI BONVIVANT! *entra por la ventana, rompiéndola, una peli roja de piel color marfil, ojos rojizos seguida por dos gemelos oji cielo, y una castaña*  
Kid: ¡TU!  
Chrona: ¡L-Lied-chan!  
Lied: EMBARAZASTE A CHRONA TE CASTRARE  
Chrona: t-tranquila ^^Uu n-no hizo n-nada que no se lo p-permitiera  
Lied: *cambia sus ojos a morado-lila* SERE TIA *w*  
J&J: nosotros también -.-"  
Tata: chicos no le van a decir  
J&J: ha~ si es cierto ^^ CHICOS HOY PARTICIPARAN EN EL JUEGO **ATRAPAME SI PUEDES  
**Todos: oh no…

**~ATRAPAME SI PUEDES~**

Jumbiie: bien, para suerte y desgracia tanto mía como suya *señala la pantalla* hoy Julian no estará de presentador sino que concursando, y como presentadoras tenemos a la pequeña vampiresa Lied Ixtlil-Xóchitl ^^ y a mi querida y alta amiga Tata Mora  
Lied: BUENAS, BUENAS DEATH CITY  
Tata: ¡TADAIMA!  
Jumbiie: ok chicos les explicaremos en que consiste el juego, concurso, desverge lo que sea ^^  
Lied: **Atrápame si Puedes** consiste en lo siguiente:  
Tata: se escogerán a dos de ustedes  
Jumbiie: el resto deberá atraparlos, antes de que _Se los Cenen_  
Lied: y el premio es que el que atrapo a uno de los perseguidos _se lo cenaran_¿entendido?  
Jumbiie: pero una cosa antes…  
Tata: se valen hacer alianzas  
Lied: o simplemente valerse de sus recursos incluida la percepción del alma =w=  
Jumbiie: ¿Vale?

Todos: ¡Vale!

J&T&L: QUE EMPIEZE *empiezan a hacer que una rueda enorme gire*  
Jumbiie: y a los que tienen que atrapar son…

**Ragnarok Gorgón  
Chrona Gorgón**

Chrona: no se como lidiar con ser atrapada…  
Ragnarok: esto es una MIERDA yo no quiero que me atrapen  
Julian: será mejor que empieces a correr porque entre todos estos que van perder yo ganare =w=

Jumbiie: ONIICHAN HIZO UNA CASI-RIMA X3  
Tata: ¿casi?  
Lied: no rimo lo último…  
Jumbiie: ¡COMIENZEN!

Todos: hai  
Chrona: yo me voy *sale corriendo*  
Maka: ¡CHRONA REGRESA! ¡QUIERO GANAR!  
Ragnarok: *los mira aterrados* ¡A LA MIERDA! *empieza a correr*  
Soul: BLACK*STAR VAMOS POR RAGNAROK  
B*S: YAHOOO ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO DEBE GANAR *jala a Soul para ir detrás de Ragnarok*  
Kid: yo iré por mi Chrona =w=  
Liz: YO POR RAGNAROK REGRESEN AQUÍ EL ES MIO  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA X3 VAMOS ONEE-CHAN  
Tsubaki: ¡Chrona! ¡Maka! Esperen  
Julian: *se estira haciendo que sus huesos truenen* vamos~ *estira sus piernas y sale corriendo*

**(N/A: si desean pongan el "Ready, Set, Go!" de Tokio Hotel, sé que no tiene nada que ver pero mas o menos combina con lo que haremos xD dije MAS O MENOS ÒVÓ)**

Jumbiie: ¡LISTOS, EN SUS MARCAS, FUERA!**  
**En ese momento, todos los concursantes empezaron a correr detrás de los Gorgón, Liz iba apresurada buscando a Ragnarok junto con Patty. Kid iba con prisa antes que alguno le ganara a Chrona. Maka y Tsubaki iba igual que Kid. Black*Star iba guiándose con sus técnicas ninja junto con su mejor amigo Soul. Julian… era un infiltrado, no estaba por concursar sino para hacerles las cosas más difíciles a sus amigos.

Chrona: ¡Mierda! *se esconde en un armario*T-T ¿Por qué tienen que seguirme a mi?  
Liz: ¡CHRONA! *golpea el armario* ABRE YO GANARE  
Chrona: ¡N-NO S-SE C-COMO L-LIDIAR CON L-LIZ! *abre el armario y se escabulle*  
Liz: ¡PATTY VAMOS POR CHRONA!  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA HAI ONEE-CHAN

Ragnarok: *corriendo a lo que dan sus piernas* ALEJENSE DE MI  
Soul: NUNCA VENGA  
B*S: ORE-SAMA TE ORDENA QUE TE DETENGAS  
Ragnarok: ¡NUNCA!

Kid: ¡DONDE ESTAN TODOS!  
Julian: persiguiendo a Chrona y Ragnarok, y yo que tú me apresurara antes que _se la cenen_

**BOOM ***alguien tiro una bomba*

Kid: ¡UNA ASIMETRICA BOMBA!

Jumbiie: ¿tu? ¿No ibas a venir hasta el final?  
X: NO X3 QUERIA SALIR ANTES  
Lied: ¡tiene el pelo rojo como yo! *-*  
Tata: ehh… ¿También es presentadora?  
X: KYAHAHAH CLARO X3 SOY HIKER FLIKY  
Jumbiie: es otra invitada ^^ pero ella vendría hasta el final… la impaciencia  
Hiker: ehh… digamos que me aburrí de esperar… Itering me aburría =w=  
Jumbiie: las presento ^^ Hiker ellas son Tata y Lied *señala a la castaña y a la peli roja* chicas ella es Hiker~  
Julian: me aburrí…  
Hiker: JULIAN! X3  
Julian: que onda~ ¿no iba a venir al final?  
Hiker: tengo bombas y no dudare en usarlas…  
J&J: OK TE QUEDAS X3

Chrona: *se detiene detrás de un árbol* esas Thompson si tienen energía…  
Maka: ¡CHRONA!  
Chrona: ¡M-Maka! TwT d-dime que t-tu estas e-en contra d-de e-e-esto T^T  
Maka: ¡TSUBAKI!  
Tsubaki: h-hai ^^"  
Chrona: o no… *sale corriendo*

Soul: ¿lo encontraste?  
B*S: no viejo…  
Kid: ¿Qué hacen asimétricos?  
Soul: buscar a Ragnarok…  
*les lanzan una bomba*  
B*S: ¿¡QUE MIERDA FUE ESO, QUIEN HA TENIDO LA OSADIA DE LANZARME UNA BOMBA A MI!? ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA!

Hiker: *desde la tarima* YO X3  
Jumbiie: *la jala* deja de lanzar bombas  
Lied: Hiker-san ¿de donde sacas esas bombas?  
Hiker: Ovo magia…

Ragnarok: =w= me les escape ^^ *camina tranquilamente*

Maka: -_- corre rápido…  
Soul: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Maka: busco a Chrona ¿y tú?  
Soul: Ragnarok…  
Maka: no es fácil…  
Soul: shh  
Maka: ¿ah? *cierra los ojos* Ragnarok…  
Soul: vamos  
Maka: hai *ambos se lanzan sobre el peli negro*  
Ragnarok: MIERDA D:

Jumbiie: **HAN ATRAPADO A RAGNAROK GORGÓN, SOUL "EATER" EVANS Y MAKA ALBARN HAN ATRAPADO A RAGNAROK GORGÓN**

Liz: mierda… debo encontrar a Chrona, PATTY, transfórmate  
Patty: hai Onee-chan

Chrona: ya me canse…  
Kid: ¿Chrona? ¡Al fin te encontré!  
Chrona: TwT menos mal eres t-tú Kid…  
Kid: ummm *se acerca a la peli rosa para besarla con salvajismo, la cual le corresponde el beso*

Jumbiie: KYAHAHAHA X3 **CHRONA GORGÓN HA SIDO ATRAPADA POR DEATH THE KID, CHRONA GORGÓN HA SIDO ATRAPADA POR DEATH THE KID**  
Lied: y no querrán saber que los atrapamos haciendo ¬w¬  
Hiker: -w- ¿puedo?  
Tata: ¿Por qué no? ^^ Hazlo  
Hiker: *lanza bombas de varios colores*

Julian: bueno ahora Soul y Maka _se cenaran_ a Ragnarok =w=  
Jumbiie: y Kid se lo _cenara _a Chrona  
Lied: pero no como ustedes creen, ¿verdad, cajita mágica-chan? *señala a la cámara*  
J&J: ¿cajita mágica-chan?  
Lied: así le puse yo =w=  
J&J: o_o o-ok…  
Tata: apoyo a Lied-chan ^^ la cena es vegetariana, una cena en un restaurante japonés ^w^  
J&J: Bueno cajita mágica-chan… no creías que su _cena_ seria **esa **¿o si? *miradas picaras*

Kid: al menos tendré una cena decente con Chrona y bebe-chan ^^  
Chrona: ¿bebe-chan? Estas como Lied-chan ^^  
Kid: es que aun no le ponemos nombre-  
Maka: MAKA-CHOP  
Chrona: O_O ¡M-Maka-chan!  
Maka: eso le pasa por embarazarte…  
Soul: mira al menos hemos ganado, no lo mates ¿vale? ¿No quieres dejar a bebe-chan sin padre?  
Maka: ¡puede tener otro!  
Kid: ESO NO *se levanta milagrosamente*  
Soul: ¿y Black*Star?  
Chrona: n-no lo se… c-creí que estaría con Tsubaki…  
Maka: ¿Dónde están Liz y Patty?  
Chrona: ¿y Ragnarok?

*Aparecen dos pantallas gigantes*

***Pantalla 1***

Black*Star besando intensamente a Tsubaki, ambos sonrojados

***Pantalla 2***

Ragnarok besándose con Liz

Chrona: eso r-resuelve algo  
Kid: en parte ¿pero y Patty?

Jumbiie: esta en un zoológico con Hiker-chan ^^  
Julian: ella se quería llevar a Chrona…

Chrona: ¿Por qué a mi?

J&J: no lo sabemos

*alguien tira otra bomba*

Hiker: ya estoy aquí x3  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA X3 VI DOS JIRAFAS

Soul: -_- bueno…  
Maka: ¿Cuándo nos dan el premio?

J&J: no lo sabemos x3 cuando Shinigami-ojisan nos lo diga

Todos: ESO NO ES GRACIOSO

J&J: ¿Qué podemos hacer? : p

Chrona: ya que…  
Kid: ¡YA QUIERO QUE NAZCA MI HIJO!  
Chrona: ¬¬ _"como a él no le dolerá"_  
Maka: PUES DEBERIAS TENERLO TU  
Kid: ¬¬ un hombre no puede tener hijos  
Soul: tranquila Maka… sabes… deberíamos de tener un bebe nosotros también  
Maka: AUN NO SOUL  
Soul: ya hablaste "aun no" =w=

Hiker: *les lanza una bomba* DEJEN DE PELEAR  
Lied: VAS A ASUSTAR A BEBE-CHAN  
J&J: -_-  
Tata: mejor deberíamos despedirnos ya ¿no lo creen?  
J&J: bueno…

J&J&L&T&H: BUENO DEATH CITY, ESTO HA SIDO TODO, GRACIAS POR VERNOS X3 ESPERAMOS VERLOS PRONTO~

* * *

**Avances del Capitulo Siguiente**

Cap 5 - Las Locas Preguntas de los Gemelos  
**  
**_Jumbiie: ¿En que año empezó la primera guerra mundial?  
Maka: ¡1914!  
Julian: ¡Correcto! ¿Qué fue el Holocausto?  
Chrona: Una matanza de Judíos, la cual fue iniciada por…  
J&J: no digas eso  
Chrona: ok…  
Julian: pero esta correcta x3  
Maka: AHORA DIGANME DONDE ESTA SOUL  
Jumbiie: *ignorando a Maka* hasta el momento querido publico quienes han sobrevivido a **Las Locas Preguntas de los Gemelos** han sido: Maka Albarn, Chrona Gorgón, Death the Kid y nuestra invitada especial Hoshi Miyuki o como Julian y yo le decimos… MIYU-CHAN  
Miyu: vamos gemelos Hana, QUIERO EL PREMIO  
Kid: PERO AUN NO DICEN EL PREMIO  
J&J: ¡hasta el final! X3  
_

* * *

_Espero halla sido de su agrado, son 9 asimetricas paginas de Work... espero les halla gustado :D..._

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. Las locas Preguntas de los Gemelos

WAAAZAAAP :P XD ¿Que onda? Aca vengo con mi especialidad que es hacer que se hagan pipi de la risa (?) -_- okno este lo hize porque... porque... me lo pidieron ^^Uu no se si me habra quedado bien -.-" espero que si ^^ disfruten x3

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

Oppa Gangam Style…  
  
Shinigami-sama, Julian y Jumbiie se encontraban bailando la canción mencionada haciendo los pasos completamente… mal…

Jumbiie: HAHAHAHAHAHAA XD YA, YA XDD dejemos esto por la paz X'D  
Julian: la apoyo *sosteniéndose el estomago* es hora…  
Shinigami-sama: ¿Qué les harán ahora a los chicos?  
J&J: tenemos pensado algo súper cool

**EEEH SEXY LADY OP, OP, OP, EH, EH  
OPPA GANGAM STYLE**

Jumbiie: hay que admitir que es pegajosa la canción x3  
Julian: soka =w=  
Shinigami-sama: ¿hoy trajeron una invitada, no?  
J&J: ¡HAI! El día de hoy les traemos a nuestra querida amiga **HOSHI MIYUKI**  
Miyu: HOLAS X3  
J&J: ella nos acompañara el día de hoy para hacer el Show ^^  
Miyu: ¿vamos por el premio?  
J&J: HAI

*salen los tres*

***Departamento de Soul y Maka***

Soul: iré a comprar ya regreso  
Maka: no tardes  
Soul: ok *sale del departamento*  
Maka: oh no D: tenia que llevar a Chrona a revisar él bebe *toma las llaves y sale* ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

***Parque Central***

Maka: CHRONA~ *grito eufórica al ver a su peli rosada amiga con su novio*  
Chrona: h-hola Maka ^^  
Kid: hola Maka ^^  
Maka: ¿Qué esperamos para ir?  
Kid: ummm Maka… ya lleve yo a Chrona con Nyggus-sensei para que la revisara ^^  
Maka: ¡JAAAAA! ¿Por qué no me esperaron?  
Chrona: p-pues… *se sonroja*  
Kid: veras temprano por la mañana la lleve con Nyggus-sensei y… *se sonroja* la revisaron ^^  
Maka: … que se me hace que tu la "revisaste" ¬¬  
Kid: ¿Por qué clase de pervertido me tomas?  
Maka: por uno bajo…  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con esto…  
X: NYAHAHAHAHAHA NADIE SABE X3  
Kid: ¿Qué haces aquí B*S?  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHHA EL GRAN YO HE VENIDO A JUGAR UN POCO PERO NO ENCONTRE AL MORTAL DE MI AMIGO SOUL T-T Y MI HERMOSA TSUBAKI NO ESTA  
Maka: ¿Dónde esta?  
B*S: EN LA ENFERMERIA DEL SHIBUSEN X3 COMPARTENDO SU BELLEZA CON NYGGUS-SENSEI  
Kid: no lo tienes que gritar *pasan corriendo los gemelos Hana con una niña de cabellera negra y piel aperlada iban con una enorme bolsa* ¿Quién era esa?  
Maka: ¿y que llevaban en esa bolsa?  
Chrona: en definitiva no se como lidiar con ellos…  
Kid: créeme que nadie sabe como lidiar con ellos…  
Maka: bueno algo me dice que sabremos quien era la niña que iba con ellos y lo que llevaban en la bolsa  
B*S: DEJEN ESA JODIDA BOLSA Y ADMIREN MI GRANDIOSIDAD

Aparecen las hermanas Thompson y Ragnarok

Liz: ¿ustedes también vieron que Julian, Jumbiie y otra niña paso corriendo con una enorme bolsa?  
Kid: si -_- no sé que traman ellos…  
B*S: DEJEN DE HABLAR DE LOS GEMELOS Y HABLEN DE MI X3NYAHAHAHAHA  
Patty: CALLATE MONO X3KYAHAHHAHAAHAH  
B*S: ¡TU DIOS NO ES NINGUN MONO! ¬¬  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA X3 JIRAFAS  
Kid: …  
Chrona: …  
Liz: …  
Ragnarok: …  
Maka: …

***Por la Tarde, Mansión de Kid***

Kid: ^^ ¿a que debo su visita? _"me joden el rato con Chrona ¬¬ váyanse de una vez"_  
Maka: pues… no encontramos a Soul…  
B*S: T-T MI AMIGO DESAPARECIO PORQUE NO ADMIRO A TIEMPO MI GRANDIOSIDAD  
Tsubaki: nos preguntábamos… si… ¿podrían Chrona, Ragnarok, Liz, Patty y tu acompañarnos a la búsqueda?  
Liz: no -_-  
Chrona: d-demo…  
*hay mucho humo de repente*  
Kid: que… demonios… *cae desmayado*  
Chrona: K-Kid… ¿q-que te…? … *desmaya*  
Maka: ¡C-Chrona! *cof* *cof* *se desmaya*  
Tsubaki: C-Chicos… B-Black… *se desmaya*  
Liz: *desmayada*  
Patty: KYA… ha… ha… *desmayada en forma fetal*  
B*S: o-oigan… ¿q-que e-es e-esto?... *desmayado*  
Ragnarok: i-imbécil… les…

Tres figuras negras se pasean cerca de ellos con mascaras para no inhalar el humo

X1: funciono…  
X2: ahora nos tocara cargarlos… ¬¬ que tedioso…  
X3: -_- ¿Por qué se quejan? ¡Los tenemos! ¡Vámonos!

Salen las tres figuras cargando a los chicos

Se despiertan todos

Maka: ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Dónde estoy?  
X1: en una tarima para hacer un concurso x3  
Kid: ¿tenían que estar ustedes detrás de esto? ¡JULIAN, JUMBIIE!  
J&J: ¿mande?  
Chrona: eso explica la bomba y que nos trajeran en contra de nuestra voluntad…  
Maka: pero… no resuelve lo de Soul…  
Jumbiie: tranquilos ^^ nosotros sabemos donde esta  
Maka: ¿en se…?  
Julian: pero antes, si para saber donde esta  
Jumbiie: nuestras preguntas resolverán  
Julian: sencillas…  
Jumbiie: o mortales  
J&J: ¡DEBERAN DE RESPONDER! **A… ¡LAS LOCAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS GEMELOS!**  
Todos: oh no…  
X3: oh si…  
Maka: ¿Quién eres? ¡ES LA CHICA QUE VIMOS CON LOS GEMELOS!  
X3: me llamo **Hoshi Miyuki **^^ díganme Miyu-chan  
J&J: ella participara con ustedes ^^ ahora las reglas son sencillas  
Jumbiie: son preguntas de inteligencia  
Julian: astucia ^^ deberán saber responder correctamente  
Jumbiie: o quedan descalificados a las 3 preguntas erróneas  
J&J: el ganador tendrá… **NO LO DIREMOS HASTA EL FINAL X3**  
Chrona: ¿y que pasa con Soul?  
J&J: también se sabrá al final ^^

**EMPIEZAN LAS LOCAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS GEMELOS**

Jumbiie: si responden solo asegúrense de presionar el botoncito ^^  
Maka: ¿Cuál?  
Julian: no se x3 tu solo grita la respuesta ^^  
Todos: O_O o-ok…

Jumbiie: Empezamos… ¿En que año empezó la primera guerra mundial?  
Kid: ¡1914 – 1918!  
Julian: ¡fechas específicas de la primera guerra!  
Chrona: ¡del 28 de Julio de 1914 al 11 de noviembre de 1918!  
J&J: correcto sigamos  
Jumbiie: ¿Quién fue el dios griego…?  
B*S: ¡YO! ¡ORE-SAMA FUE EL MEJOR DIOS DE LA HISTORIA! NYAHAHAHAHA X3  
Jumbiie: ¡ERROR! ¬¬ ni siquiera hizo la pregunta…  
B*S: PERO YO ME AUTODENOMINO GANADOR  
Julian: CALLATE YA  
Jumbiie: -.- es insoportable… sigamos…  
Julian: *toma un papel* la investigación social, como cualquier otra investigación, posee tres actividades principales, que se encuentran interrelacionadas ¿estas son?  
Maka: sencillo la sistematización, la evaluación y la investigación ^^  
Julian: wow… correcto  
Jumbiie: ¿Quién es el autor de "Campos de Fresas"?  
Miyu: Jordi Sierra i Fabra  
Julian: correcto, una obra poco conocida de William Shakespeare  
Maka: El Mercader de Venecia  
Jumbiie: correcto, ¿Quién escribió la obra "el viejo y el mar"?  
Chrona: E-Ernest M. H-Hemingway…  
Julian: correcto, para los egipcios ¿Quién era su mas grande dios?  
B*S: PUES OBVIAMENTE YO X3 NYAHAHAHAH  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA ERAN LAS JIRAFAS X3  
J&J: ERROR  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA ERAN LAS JIRAFAS X3  
Tsubaki: ¿no era Isis?  
J&J: otra vez error…  
Maka: DIGANME DONDE ESTA SOUL  
J&J: aun no  
Miyu: YO GANARE  
Kid: QUIERO ESE PREMIO  
Chrona: T^T me quiero ir a casa  
Jumbiie: como sea… ¿Qué es el Teorema de Pitágoras?  
Kid: el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma del cuadrado de sus catetos  
Julian: correcto, ¿una masacre ocurrida en el país "El Salvador"?  
Chrona: la masacre del **mozote (1)**  
Jumbiie: correcto, ¿Cuándo ocurrió la independencia de México?  
Miyu: inicio en el año 1810 y termino en el año 1821  
Julian: correcto x3… según la biblia  
B*S: YO NUNCA PERMITI SEMEJANTE COSA *le lanzan una enciclopedia cortesía de Maka*  
Maka: ¬¬ cierra el pico de una vez…  
J&J: BLACK*STAR DESCALIFICADO

Siguieron haciendo preguntas relevantes a historia, literatura, matemática, física, ciencias naturales entre otras materias, los descalificados fueron: Black*Star, Patty, Ragnarok, Liz y después Tsubaki. La última ronda de preguntas

Jumbiie: ¿En que año empezó la primera guerra mundial?  
Maka: ¡1914!  
Julian: ¡Correcto! ¿Qué fue el Holocausto?  
Chrona: Una matanza de Judíos, la cual fue iniciada por…  
J&J: no digas eso Ò_ó  
Chrona: ok…  
Julian: pero esta correcta x3  
Maka: AHORA DIGANME DONDE ESTA SOUL YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO  
Jumbiie: *ignorando a Maka* hasta el momento querido publico quienes han sobrevivido a **¡Las Locas Preguntas de los Gemelos!** Han sido: **Maka Albarn, Chrona Gorgón, Death the Kid** y nuestra invitada especial **Hoshi Miyuki** o como Julian y yo le decimos… MIYU-CHAN  
Miyu: vamos gemelos Hana, QUIERO EL PREMIO  
Kid: PERO AUN NO DICEN EL PREMIO  
J&J: ¡hasta el final! X3  
Julian: ¿a que país perteneció Napoleón Bonaparte?  
Chrona: ¿F-Francia?  
Jumbiie: correcto, ahora…  
Kid: ¡YA ME ABURRI DE ESTO!  
Chrona: d-demo K-Kid y-ya casi t-terminan…  
Kid: vámonos Chrona T^T  
Chrona: d-de acuerdo… s-suerte Maka-chan y Miyuki-chan ^^  
Maka: gracias *sube un pulgar en alto*  
Miyu: ARIGATO X3  
J&J: ¿se aburrieron de las preguntas?  
Ma/Mi: SI/NO  
J&J: ¿Creen que les gustaría compartir el premio?  
Maka: NO ME IMPORTA EL PREMIO SOLO QUIERO SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA SOUL  
Jumbiie: Jo~ =3= que aburrida…  
Julian: ¿se lo decimos?  
Jumbiie: quizás…

Kid: -_- hasta que me salve  
Chrona: ^^ tranquilo yo también ya me había aburrido un poco

J&J: EL PREMIO SERA DIVIDIDO X3

Todos: ¿EEEEEHHHH?

Jumbiie: verán… ^^ el premio es un beso de Soul

Maka: ¿¡QUE TU DICES!?  
Tsubaki: M-Maka… ^^Uu t-tranquila…  
Ragnarok: ¿¡quien iba a querer un beso de ese!?  
Liz: espero que tu no ¬¬  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHAA X3  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con esto…  
Miyu: YAAW *-* UN BESO DE SOUL!

J&J: hai ^^ hai ya puedes salir  
Soul: para la próxima pregúntenme en vez de secuestrarme -_-  
J&J: x3 no sabíamos que accederías xD

Maka: entonces me debes un beso a mi  
Miyu: a mi también *3*  
Kid: al menos agradezco… a ver desistido de esas estúpidas preguntas

J&J: ¿¡COMO QUE ESTUPIDAS!? IMBECIL

Kid: ¡venga! ¡Peleen cobardes!  
Chrona: Kid…  
Kid: ¬¬ ok esta bien =3=

J&J: bueno nos despedimos ^^ esperamos que Maka & Miyu disfruten su premio xD GRACIAS POR SINTONIZARNOS ESTE DIA/TARDE/NOCHE/MADRUGADA/ESPACIO X3 nos leemos/vemos/imaginamos xD *-*

* * *

**(1) = La masacre del Mozote dio lugar en el país El Salvador (el mio xD) con exactitud precisa no recuerdo la fecha pero solo tuvo una sobreviviente que hace 2 años falleció, ya por la edad, que en Paz Descanse ^^ (Para que escribo eso si ni lo va a leer ¬¬)**

* * *

Espero halla sido de su agrado OvO si no soy mala les dejo algo pequeño de lo que tratara la conti x3

Una palabra!

**Halloween**

Se estrena 31 de Octubre (salgo de Clases *-* y el 5 de noviembre a examenes finales T.T desenme mucha suerte ^^Uu)


	6. ¡Especial de Halloween!

No lo subí a las 00:00 del 31 de octubre (aproposito Feliz Cumpleaños a Todas las Brujas xD) puesto que ¡Hoy salgo de Clases! no del todo pero si xD  
La otra semana son los examenes y si apruebo ¡tengo compu por dos meses! (nunca me la quitan pero siempre reniegan XD)  
Sin mas a Leer ^^

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me Pertenece... xd'**

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN

~Death Room~

Tres Shinigamis observaban a través del gran espejo que conectaba con el mundo.

Jumbiie: NADA no se me ocurre absolutamente nada para molestar a los chicos hoy T-T  
Julian: a mi tampoco, ni viendo el mundo entero lograremos hacer algo ¬¬  
Shinigami-sama: ¿y si dejan que el hermoso Halloween haga lo suyo?  
J&J: ¿¡OJI-SAN ACASO HALLOWEEN ES TU SEGUNDA NAVIDAD!?  
Shinigami-sama: si~  
J&J: -_-  
Shinigami-sama: se me ocurrió una idea ^^  
J&J: ¿ah? O_o  
Shinigami-sama: *se acerca a ellos y les susurra algo*  
J&J: ¡HAAAAAI!

**~Salón Crecient Moon~**

Liz: chicos ¿tienen sus disfraces?  
Maka: no… *la mira* oh no Liz, NO  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA DE COMPRAS X33  
B*S: EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NO TIENE QUE TENER UN ESTUPIDO DISFRAZ  
Tsubaki: ¡B-Black*Star!  
Kid: ¬¬ imbécil… para Shishue Halloween es como su segunda Navidad  
Chrona: al menos él bebe no nacerá en Halloween -_- *se toca su vientre de 3 meses*  
Maka: solo espero que él bebe no sea como Kid  
Soul: ¿un adicto a la simetría?  
Tsubaki: seria lindo que él bebe se pareciera a Chrona ^^ *acaricia el vientre*  
Maka: en parte  
Kid: no me simpatizas T-T  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA ASIMETRICO X3  
Kid: NOOOOOOOO *tiene uno de sus ataques* SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO QUE NO MERECE VIVIR Y CORROMPE ESTE PERFECTO MUNDO TT-TT *se intenta lanzar de la ventana*  
Chrona: ¡K-K-KID!  
Soul: viejo detente *agarrando a Kid para que no le lance* BLACK AYUDAME  
B*S: ¬¬ bien, bien detener el intento estúpido del rayitas de suicidio ORE-SAMA TE SALVARA DEBIL MORTAL X3 *lo jala de los pies al hacerlo lo estampa contra la pared*  
*entra Stain y le lanza un bisturí a Black*Star*  
Stain: siéntense y cállense, Soul baja a Kid sino él bebe de Chrona se quedara sin padre  
Soul: ¿y porque yo?  
Stain: porque yo digo  
Soul: ya que ¬¬ *baja a Kid y lo sienta entre sus armas*  
Stain: hoy les enseñare a disecar un cachorro de leopardo -.-  
Maka: *levanta la mano*  
Stain: ¿si Maka?  
Maka: ¿Por qué trajo un animal que no esta extinto?  
Stain: el presupuesto no alcanza ¬¬Uu  
Chrona: T^T pobre cachorrito  
Tsubaki: tranquila ^^ no le pasara nada… mejor salgamos para que no lo veas…  
Chrona: T^T h-hai… *sale con Tsubaki*

Terminan las clases del Shibusen

Maka: pobre cachorrito T-T me hubiera salido junto con Tsubaki y Chrona  
Liz: a todo esto ¿Dónde están?  
Kid: ¡iré a buscar a MI Chrona! =w=  
Patty: asimétrico ^^KYAHAHAHAAH  
Kid: *se desmaya*  
Soul: Black llevémoslo de los tobillos *lo toma del tobillo derecho*  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAHA X3 OK *lo toma del tobillo izquierdo*  
Liz: busquemos a Tsubaki y Chrona, luego vamos por los gemelos Hana y después nos vamos al Centro Comercial a comprar los disfraces para esta noche *-*  
Todos: oh no…

Tsubaki: *sentada a la par de Chrona quien se quedo dormida en el hombro de esta* ¿oh? ¿Son los chicos?  
Maka: ¡ahí esta!  
Liz: ¡CORRAN HACIA ELLAS!  
Tsubaki: ¿eh? ¿Paso algo?  
Maka: ¿Qué tiene Chrona?  
Tsubaki: se durmió ^^  
Soul: Kid si que pesa ¬¬  
B*S: ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO DEBE ANDAR CARGANDO AL RAYITAS ¬¬  
Chrona: ¿um? *se frota los ojos*  
Maka: Chrona ^^ ¿quieres ir a comprar tu disfraz de Halloween?  
Chrona: D: ¿d-d-disfraz?  
Liz: quiera o no va a ir ^^  
Maka: -_- ¿acaso esta loca?  
Liz: ahora por los gemelos 0w0  
¿? & ¿?: ¿Les ahorramos el trabajo?  
Tsubaki: ah gemelos Hana ^^  
J&J: ¿si? ¿Para que nos quieren?  
Liz: iremos a comprar los disfraces  
J&J: *les brillan los ojos* odiamos las compras pero iremos  
Kid: *despierta milagrosamente* VAN A HACER EXPIRAR MI TARJETA  
Liz: Jo~ pero si ni la usas  
Kid: pronto lo hare para comprar las cosas que necesitara mi hijo ¬¬  
Jumbiie: tiene sentido, pero todavía faltan meses para que la criatura nazca  
Kid: de acuerdo pero no la gasten tanto  
Julian: ni que fuéramos a comprar todo el centro comercial ¬¬  
Kid: conozco a alguien que si *mira fijamente a Liz* ella es una -_-  
Liz: ¡O-OYE!  
Chrona: ¿Dónde esta Ragnarok?  
Todos: … es cierto…  
Ragnarok: *llega silbando "Tomorow Comes Today"*  
Chrona: ¿Qué estas silbando?  
Ragnarok: es una canción de Gorillaz me ha empezado a gustar boba ¬¬  
J&J: ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA VMAMOS A COMPRAR LOS DISFRACES  
Todos: h-hai…

**~Centro Comercial de Death City~**

Jumbiie: quiero un disfraz de conejo ^^  
Julian: yo no T-T NO ME QUIERO VER IGUAL A TI  
Jumbiie: oí… Julian… SOMOS GEMELOS NOS VEMOS IGUAL  
Julian: eso es mentira ¬¬ yo soy alto y tu bajita  
Jumbiie: *se va a un rincón* ¿que tienes contra los pequeños de tamaño? T-T  
Liz: ¡LOS DOS SE VESTIRAN DE CONEJOS Y PUNTO!  
Chrona: *en el sr rincón* yo quería ser un conejito T^T  
Kid: *¬* conejita~  
Maka: ¬¬* MAAAKAAA-CHOP *le estampa un libro a Kid* ¡PERVERTIDO!  
Liz: pero te puedes vestir con algo no se… ¿Qué tal de gatita?  
Chrona: *se levanta* d-de acuerdo  
J&J: um ^^ *asienten ambos* ya sabemos de que nos disfrazaremos  
Maka: yo de quizás de princesa ^^ *mostrando un vestido de princesa*  
Patty: KYAHAHA X3 CONSEGUI UN DISFRAZ DE JIRAFA OwO *les muestra el disfraz*  
Liz: yo de Modelo ^^  
Kid: yo conseguiré una peluca negra ¬¬  
Soul: quiero uno de tiburón x3  
B*S: NYAHAHAHA YO DE DIOS X3  
J&J: ¬¬ imbécil…

Después de 2 horas y media…

Liz: genial todos tienen sus disfraces ^^ agradézcanme…  
Todos: NO ¬¬  
Liz: pero tienen disfraces geniales =3=  
Kid: ¡Y CAROS!  
Chrona: ni s-si quiera ha n-nacido y ya l-le compro… un disfraz de calabaza *sostiene un disfraz de bebe de calabaza*  
Liz: le servirá para el próximo Halloween ^^  
J&J: a nosotros nos medio gusto -_-  
Maka: pero si están geniales ¬¬  
Ragnarok: a comparación del de Maka =w=  
Maka: MAKA-CHOP *le incrusta un libro en la cabeza*  
J&J: tomaremos eso como un halago ^w^ Uu  
Liz: ahora que tenemos los trajes vámonos ^^  
Tsubaki: ¡soka! *junta las manos* tengo que hacer limpieza y alistar toda la casa para esta noche  
B*S: Y EL GRAN YO IRA A PEDIR DULCES X3 NYAHAHAHAHAH  
Chrona: -_- ya me quiero ir…  
Maka: ¿no tienes hambre?  
Chrona: n-no… s-solo quiero dormir…  
Kid: él bebe pide dormir *-*  
Chrona: en parte… y estoy cansada…  
Kid: nosotros nos vamos =w= bye~ *saca a Belcebú y se sube con Chrona*  
Soul: Maka debemos ir a arreglar el departamento antes de que Blair lo haga  
Maka: NOOO *toma la mano de Soul y sale corriendo*  
Liz: nosotras iremos a beber un poco ¿vienes Ragnarok?  
Ragnarok: bueno rubia mayor  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHAHA XD *ríe de manera maniática*  
Tsubaki: nos vemos ^^ *se despide*  
Jumbiie: nosotros iremos a la Death Room  
Julian: a hablar con Shinigami-ojisan  
J&J: nos vemos *se van corriendo*

Cae la noche en Death City, la noche de Halloween. Las personas en Death City salían con sus disfraces mientras los niños pequeños corrían por las calles pidiendo dulces y asustando a cualquiera que se les cruzara.

Se observaba sobre la Death City dos figuras, indistinguibles a simple vista, sobre escobas.

#1: ¿haremos lo ordenado?  
#2: debemos de… hacerlo  
#1: ya que… es hora…

Ambas escobas se juntaron y las figuras se tomaron de las manos.

#1 & #2: Bajo nuestro hechizo estarán. Death City hechizada estará, lo que vistan todos, lo que todos usen en esta noche a las 8pm de Halloween eso serán hasta que un golpe a nosotros nos darán. ¡Este hechizo seguirá!

De las palmas de ambas figuras empezaron a salir chispas negras y anaranjadas que empezaban a cubrir el cielo de la gótica ciudad.

_Halloween Niger, Halloween Aurantiaco, hoc Halloween... sit Maledictus_

Susurraron ambas figuras antes de desaparecer…

**~Death Room~**

Shinigami-sama: *observando por el espejo su ciudad* no puede ser… ya comenzó…

** ~En la mansión de Kid~**

Liz: *vestida de hada **(N/A: imagínense a Tinker Bell)*** ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN TODOS!? UNA FIESTA NO SE PUEDE HACER SI NO HAY INVITADOS  
Patty: *vestida de jirafa* TEHEHEHEHE X3 ONEE-CHAN ESTA ENOJADA  
Liz: PATTY VE A BAJAR A KID Y A CHRONA ¡YA!  
Patty: HAI ONEE-CHAN~

La pequeña Thompson corrió a la habitación de su Técnico.

Patty: ¡KID! ¡KID! *tocaba a la puerta*  
Kid: *abre la puerta* ¿ocurrió algo, Patty?  
Patty: Onee-chan te habla~ KYAHAHA X3  
Kid: um, ya bajo, solo me pongo el disfraz y hago que Chrona se ponga el de ella  
Patty: HAI ^^ BEBE-CHAN~ *entra a la habitación de Kid sin permiso para tirarse a la cama del Shinigami cayendo a las rodillas de Chrona quien estaba acostada*  
Chrona: ¿P-P-Patty? Etto… ¿te encuentras bien?  
Patty: hai, hai ^^ solo quería acariciar a Bebe-chan~ *acaricia el pequeño vientre*  
Kid: Patty debe ver al futuro bebe como un hermano menor, no la culpo  
Patty: me voy~ *le da un beso al pequeño vientre* nos vemos bebe-chan KYAHAHAHA X3 *sale de la habitación*  
Chrona: *suelta un suspiro* deberíamos ponernos los trajes ¿no crees, Kid?  
Kid: bien, ¿Cómo pueden dejar que me vista de vampiro? ¬¬  
Chrona: xD tranquilo Kid…

***En la sala de Invitados***

Liz: ya están aquí TwT  
Maka: *vestida de bruja**(N/A: no como las de Soul Eater, sino como las de las películas de Disney)*** no íbamos a venir a las 10 a Kid le daría un ataque de histeria ¬¬  
Soul: *vestido de Peter Pan* odio usar mayas T.T  
B*S: *vestido de bufón* NYAHAHAHAHA X3 MI DISFRAZ ES MEJOR  
Maka: *le apunta con la varita* cállate ¬¬ el mio es feo pero ¡es mejor que un bufón!  
Tsubaki: *vestida de porrista* n-no peleen ^^"  
Ragnarok: *disfrazado de payaso* odio mi disfraz de mierda ¬¬*  
Patty: KYAHAHAHAHA X33 UN PAYASO HAZME REIR CABRON X3  
Maka: al menos Patty si pudo escoger el que quería -_-  
Soul: faltan… 8 minutos a las 8pm -.- y Kid no baja  
B*S: EL GRAN YO EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES X3 IRA A PEDIR DULCES  
Tsubaki: d-demo… Black*Star… eso solo lo hacen los niños  
B*S: TT-TT  
Liz: ehh -.- no me digas que el si quería…  
Tsubaki: *asiente* si…  
Maka: imbécil ¬¬  
Kid: ¡NO! *grito desde el segundo piso*  
Chrona: ¡KID!  
Ragnarok: ¿pero que demonios? *corre hacia arriba seguido por el resto*  
Maka: ¿¡Chrona!?  
B*S: DEJENME ESTO A MI *tumba la puerta de Kid*  
Chrona: ¡K-K-Kid! ¡E-E-Es u-u-u-u-un va-!  
Liz: ¡AHHHH! ¡UN MURCIELAGO!  
Maka: ¡Q-QUE!  
Soul: tiene en la oreja izquierda tres franjas blancas O_O  
Tsubaki: ¡es Kid!  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA UN VAMPIRO X3  
B*S: HAGANME CASO A MI *les lanza unas naranjas **(N/A: no pregunten…)***  
Soul: YO SERE POR SIEMPRE UN NIÑO *-*  
Maka: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEATH CITY ES MIO *toma una escoba cercana y sale por la ventana*  
Tsubaki: DAME UNA M, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA K, DAME UNA A ¿¡COMO DICE!? ¡MAKA!  
Ragnarok: HAHAHAHA XD ¿SABEN QUE ES HIPOTENUSA? X3  
Liz: *se hace pequeña y hace un sonido similar a una campana*  
Ragnarok: SON DIES HIPOPOTAMOS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS XDD ¿ENTIENDEN? ¡HIPO-TEN-USA! X3  
Chrona: *vestida de gato y se convierte en uno morado* n-nya… ¿NYA? ¡NYA!  
Kid: *como murciélago mira fijamente a la gata morada*  
Chrona: ¡NYA! ¡NYYYYYAAAA! *sale de la habitación*  
Tsubaki: OOOHHH VAMOS GENTE ANIMENSE X3  
B*S: YAHOOO IRE A HACER REIR A SHINIGAMI-SAMA X3

Todos menos Maka salen de la mansión. Patty-jirafa iba encadenada a la pequeña mano de Liz-hada, quien iba sobre el hombro de Ragnarok-payaso, Soul-Pan iba gritándole a Liz que le diera polvos para volar, B*S iba haciendo payasadas en todo el camino, Kid-vampiro iba cargando a Chrona-neko. Pero algo extraño había en Death City, todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos eran monstruos, vampiros, gatos, conejos, calabazas, babosas, enfermeras, entre muchos otros.

**~Death Room~**

Estaban tres Shinigamis, conversando tomando té. Luego de ser interrumpidos el viejo Shinigami-sama se dispone a hablar mientras sus sobrinos son ajenos al tema.

Shinigami-sama: así que déjenme ver si entendí… ustedes se han vuelto sus disfraces de Halloween… Maka es una bruja y escapo, Soul se cree Peter Pan, Black*Star se cree un bufón, Tsubaki es una porrista, Kid es un vampiro, Liz una hada mas especifico Campanita, Patty una jirafa bebe, Chrona es una gatita y Ragnarok un payaso…  
Kid: ¡hai! Ahora… ¡dame tu sangre! *saca sus colmillos*  
Shinigami-sama: SHINIGAMI-CHOP *le da el golpe a su hijo nockeandolo*  
Chrona: *se acerca al Shinigami-vampiro* n-nya…  
Liz: *hace sonido de una campanilla*  
Soul: es cierto Liz, ¡nos falta Maka!  
Shinigami-sama: soka… búsquenla ^^  
Jumbiie: etto…  
Julian: ¿y si tiene que ver con una bruja?  
Soul: Maka se ha vuelto bruja  
J&J: no, no nos referimos a eso  
Soul: explíquense entonces ¬¬  
Julian: ¿y si una bruja hechizo Death City? *hace unos símbolos con las manos*  
Jumbiie: de ser así deberían revertir el hechizo ^w^  
Tsubaki: A REEEEEVEEERTIR EL HECHIZO, ¿¡QUE HAREMOS SPARTOI!? ¡REVERTIR EL HECHIZO!  
J&J: ¿les ayudamos?  
Chrona: nya ^^  
Kid: *se trasforma en murciélago* vamos por sangre

Fuera, en Death City era un caos. Literalmente. Todo estaba siendo devastado por sus mismos ciudadanos.

Soul: ¡LIZ! DAME TU POLVO MAGICO PARA VOLAR SOBRE DEATH CITY  
Liz: *sonido de campana* ¬¬  
Ragnarok: ¡Chiste! ¡Chiste! X3 Había un señor que estaba por suicidarse porque su mujer lo engaño, se iba a tirar de un piso alto y en eso llega su mujer y le dice  
B*S: ¡IDIOTA TE PUSE LOS CUERNOS, NO ALAS! XD  
Chrona: ¿Nya? -_-  
Kid: -.-Uu  
Ragnarok: ¿Cuál es el colmo de un sordo?  
B*S: ¡QUE AL MORIR LE DEDIQUEN UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO! XD  
Liz: *sonido de campana* -.-  
Ragnarok: ¿Cuál es el colmo de un jorobado?  
B*S: ¡ESTUDIAR DERECHO! XD  
Tsubaki: ¡E-S-O N-O L-E G-U-S-T-A A E-L P-U-B-L-I-C-O!  
Soul: concuerdo con la porrista -.- ni porque seré niño toda la vida quiere decir que los aguante  
Kid: ¿Qué tal si primero buscamos a la bruja Maka y luego lidiamos con estos dos imbéciles?  
Chrona: nya~  
Tsubaki: DAME UNA M, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA K, DAME UNA A ¡¿CÓMO DICE?! ¡MAKA!  
Kid: que alguien la calle -_-  
Julian: déjala -.- quizás… se calle por si sola…

***15 minutos después***

Kid: bien jóvenes de sangre dulce… busquemos a la bruja Maka  
Todos: hai~/nya/*sonido de campana*

Todos empezaron a recorrer las calles de Death City en busca de su amiga. Al principio fue casi imposible pues habías demasiadas brujas en los caminos y algunos, como Patty, Black*Star, Ragnarok y Tsubaki no eran de mucha ayuda. Cuando ya parecía que se darían por vencidos decidieron adentrarse al "Bosque de Calabaza" **(N/A: capitulo 1 de Soul Eater, cuando buscan el alma de una bruja y se confunden con una gatita mágica algo así imagínenselo xD)**.

Kid: ¿y ahora? Este lugar es asimétrico -.-"*mira con asco cada centímetro*  
Chrona: nya~ nya T.T  
Soul: ¬¬ ¡busquemos a esa bacalao! **(1)**  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAA X3  
Julian: ya me quiero ir -3-  
Jumbiie: yo igual =3=  
#1: ¿y porque no se van?  
J&J: no sabemos *voltean a ver a la voz* HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA *ambos morenos se detienen el estomago de la risa*  
Soul: MAKA-BACALAO  
Maka: ¬¬ imbécil *lo golpea con una vara*  
Soul: NO LE PEGES A LOS NIÑOS  
Ragnarok: si nunca te pegaron con una vara, un cinturón de cuero o una sandalia…  
B*S: NO TUVISTE INFANCIA X3  
Maka: ¡CALLENSE! *les lanza un hechizo con la varia haciendo que algo empezara a mover la tierra* MUAHAHAHAHA BROTA MI SER MALIGNO ¡BROTA!  
Kid: ¿Qué demonio…?  
Chrona: ¡NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA! TT-TT  
Maka: MUAHAHAHAHAAH *del suelo empieza a salir una criatura enorme y negra… y… ¿peluda?* ¿eh?...  
Soul: -.-  
Kid: -_-  
Chrona: o_o  
Tsubaki: ¿eh?...  
Liz: *sonido de campana*  
Ragnarok: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH  
B*S: AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
Ragnarok: ¿Y ESA COSA PELUDA? **(2)** XD *apuntando a enorme gato negro de ojos blancos y saltones con una enorme "x" en su rostro* **(3)**  
B*S: HAHAHAHAAHA  
Maka: -_-… ATACA  
Cosa Peluda: ¬¬ *se sienta*  
Maka: HAZME CASO BESTIA  
Cosa Peluda: *se da la vuelta y se vuelve humo negro*  
Maka: -.- ¡USTEDES! *los apunta con su varita*  
J&J: no sabe usar la magia *le sacan la lengua*  
Maka: ¡c-cállense!  
Soul: HA TE TENGO BACALAO *agarra por detrás a Maka*  
Maka: SUELTAME INSOLENTE *le lanza un hechizo con su varita y le caen uvas en la cabeza*  
Soul: BRUJA  
Chrona: ¿nya?  
Liz: *sonido de campanita*  
Chrona: ¡nya! *se lanza sobre Maka*  
Maka: ¡bájate gata!  
Kid: ¡SUELTALA!  
Soul: *su vuelve a sujetar de Maka* VAMOS BRUJA  
Maka: IMBECIL *vuelve a recitar otro hechizo y del suelo sale una enorme mano **(N/A: a los que vieron los Jóvenes Titanes pues como la mano en que Raven hacia de portal)***  
J&J: ¿ah?... _si esto sigue así nunca van a regresar a la normalidad _  
Kid: quiero sangre…  
Ragnarok: ¿tienes algún 4?  
B*S: ¿Qué es un 4?  
Liz: ¬¬ *sonido de campana*  
Chrona: *sentada lamiéndose la patita*  
Julian: pierden el tiempo  
Jumbiie: Death City se sumirá en esta locura literalmente  
Julian: es…  
J&J: UNA ABSURDA LOCURA  
Kid: oh ¡cállense! *le da un golpe a Julian en el hombro* no espera… *junta a Julian y a Jumbiie y los golpea a ambos en los hombros* simetría ^^  
J&J: lo lograron…

Todos en ese grupo presente se empezaron a volver a su forma normal

J&J: termino antes de las 12  
Kid: ¿Qué demonios quieren decir?  
Jumbiie: ERA UN SHOW OCULTO X3  
Julian: les explico**. **Al principio no sabíamos que hacer para molestarlos en este Halloween por lo que con Shinigami-ojisan planeamos hacerles algo, como una travesura. Y esta consistía prácticamente en que Jumbiie y yo hiciéramos un hechizo donde ustedes se convirtieran en sus disfraces. Pero la condición del hechizo era que nos tenían que golpear a los dos.  
Jumbiie: Y FUE DIVERTIDO X3  
Liz: no vuelvo a ir de compras con ustedes…  
Kid: ¡me convertí en un vampiro!

J&J: *miran a una pantalla oculta* gracias gente por vernos este día ^^ nos alegramos TwT ESTE FUE EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE TELEVISORA EATER NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA *ambos gemelos se abrazan y despiden*

**(1): A las que vieron la película de Peter Pan, este le dice Bacalao (que es un pez) al Capitán Garfio  
(2): doble sentido XD no lo especificare pero aja' es común en mi país usarlo xD  
(3): imagínense a Ragnarok (el original pequeño) en versión gatuna ._.  
**

* * *

_**Feliz Cumpleaños a Todas xD (?)**_

* * *

_****_Espero les halla gustado no da miedo -.- soy especialista en la risa no terror xD espero les halla hecho reir ^^  
sin mas que decir me retiro nwn  
Un Recordatorio de Broma: Si van a salir a asustar en la noche aseguren sus escobas xD  
Recordatorio Real: Los proximos capitulos ya estan en mi mente :D


	7. Las Habilidades de Spartoi

Antes que me asesinen por dejarlas casi un mes sin Televisora Eater xD debo decir que era porque lo quería hacer cómico =w= si lo se xD es raro e_e pero ya que~  
Ah~ este va para mi pequeña **Shiro Evans** :3  
Y miren que esta largo òwó xD  
Recuerden participar en lo del final XD

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

Death Room. 7:30 am

Shinigami-sama: bien chicos ^^ ¿Qué harán el día de hoy?  
Jumbiie: ni idea ^^  
Julian: ¿Qué tal si montamos un canal para Maka?  
Jumbiie: O v O  
Shinigami-sama: HAI ^^ VALLAN CHICOS

**Mansión Death. 7:45 am**

En la mansión se puede ver en la habitación de las Thompson a Liz abrazando una almohada y riendo en voz baja. A Patty en un desorden completo mientras babea un poco.

Unos cuartos después esta Ragnarok roncando, su cama en completo desorden, una pierna y una mano de fuera y un poco de baba por la comisura de su boca.

Mas allá en la habitación del Shinigami, Kid, esta él y Chrona dormidos. Chrona abrazada a su cuello con un notorio bulto y al Shinigami dormido plácidamente.

**Departamento Evans Albarn. 7:47 am**

En la habitación de Soul esta el mencionado dormido en un completo desorden. Mientras que en la de Maka duerme abrazada a un tierno libro cual peluche ¡que tierna~!

**Casa Star Nakatsukasa. 8am**

Se ve a una Tsubaki quien preparaba un desayuno con un tierno delantal. Mientras que Black*Star dormía en el piso… no se explica como llego a dormir ahí…

Tsubaki: Black… es hora de desayunar. Tenemos que ir al Shibusen.  
B*S: ¡AJA! *vuelve a dormir*  
Tsubaki: ^^Uu… en que me equivoque (?)

**SHIBUSEN. 8:30 AM**

Kid: asimetría… -_- llegamos a la hora más… más… ¡asimétrica!  
Chrona: e-esta b-bien Kid… ^^ v-vamos…  
Maka: ¡OHAYO~! ^^ Kid, Chrona, Ragnarok, Liz y Patty  
Soul: que onda  
Kid: buen día, Maka y Soul  
Chrona: hola Maka ^^ hola Soul  
Patty: Ohayo Maka-chan~ Ohayo Soul-kun~ KYAHAHAHAHHAA  
B*S: ¡PRIMERO SALUDEN A SU DIOS! NYAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubaki: ¡Black*Star! ¡Baja de ahí!  
Ragnarok: *mira a Black*Star subido en una de las puntas del Shibusen* se va a volver a caer  
Soul: apuesto $20 a que se rompe el brazo izquierdo  
Kid: yo apuesto $80 a que brazos y piernas para que sea mas simétrico  
Ragnarok: yo $50 a que se rompe la cabeza  
Maka: que grandes amigos *sarcasmo*  
Soul: ¿tu crees? ;D  
Liz: yo apuesto $25 a que se rompe dos brazos  
Tsubaki: ahí viene… ¡BLACK*STAR!  
B*S: ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOO! *empieza a caer*  
Chrona: apuesto $15 a que sale ileso  
Kid: ¿estas segura, querida?  
Chrona: de tanto que… bueno… tantos golpes que recibe que hasta inmune creo que es ya…  
Tsubaki: ¡ojala Chrona! *va corriendo a atrapar a su Técnico y novio*  
Maka: ok yo también me uno a la apuesta… $20 a que se rompe los dientes  
Kid: van a perder =w=  
Soul: aun no cantes victoria

***En la Enfermería***

El grupo fue a la enfermería ya que Black*Star fue a parar a la enfermería y el resto… pues querían saber quien gano la apuestaTsubaki: ojala que lo que dijo Chrona sea cierto T.T  
Chrona: ¿Cuándo saldrá?  
Tsubaki: aproximadamente en 10 minutos  
Kid: exijo que salga en 8 ¬¬  
Soul: ¿Qué salga en 8 o que se halla roto en 8 partes? XD  
Kid: ambas suenan tentadoras OwO

Se empieza a abrir la puerta de la enfermería mostrando a Nyggus-sensei

Nyggus: bueno chicos entren, Black*Star se cura rápido  
Tsubaki: lo se T.T  
Kid: ¿y bien? ¿Qué tanto daño se causo?  
Nyggus: no salió ileso, se rompió los dos brazos y las dos piernas  
Kid: HAHAHA GANE~  
Soul: ¬¬  
Nyggus: ¿a que se refiere Kid-kun?  
Kid: a nada ^^ luego pasare a cobrar~  
B*S: ¡NO IGNOREN A SU DIOS!  
J&J: Ohayo~… *miran a los chicos y a Black*Star vendado* ¿tan temprano y en la enfermería?  
B*S: ¡LA CAMA DE AQUÍ EXTRAÑA MI NATA PRECENCIA! NYAHAHAHAAHAH~  
Patty: KYAHAHAAHAHAHA X3 CALLATE MONO KYAHAHAHAAHAAH  
B*S: ¡NO ME JODAS TETONA! ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO MERECE SER CALLADO  
Patty: ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~!  
Maka: ¡YA CALLENSE!  
Patty: ¡MONITO~! ¡MONITO~!  
B*S: ¡POR MI GRANDEZA CALLENLA!  
Liz: ¡NO CALLES A MI HERMANITA!  
Ragnarok: ¡RUBIA MAYOR CIERRA LA BOCA!  
Liz: ¡A MI NO ME CALLAS!  
Chrona: ¡NO SE COMO LIDIAR CON SUS GRITOS! *en el sr. rincón*  
Kid: ¡GRITEN SIMETRICAMENTE!  
Soul: *acompañando a Chrona en el sr. rincón* esto no es nada cool  
Kid: ¡ASIMETRICOS!  
J&J: *miran que entre todos se están gritando* e.e regresaremos luego…  
Kid: llévenme con ustedes T.T  
Chrona: a mi igual T-T  
Soul: ¡y a mi! T.T no es cool estar con gente que esta gritando  
Maka: ¡CALLATE SOUL!  
B*S: NO CALLES A MI AMIGO NYAHAHAHA  
Liz: ¡NO LA CALLES!  
J&J: *se van corriendo siendo seguidos por el peli negro histérico, la peli rosa que no sabe lidiar con los gritos y el albino irritado*

**Ya volviendo a la Paz  
Salón Crecient Moon**

Soul: esto no es cool *pagándole a Kid $20* ¬¬ estafador  
Kid: =w= falta cobrarle al resto… ¡chicas~ deben pagarme!  
Chicas: ÒAÓ NO  
Kid: ¬¬  
Maka: ah de acuerdo toma *le da $20*  
Kid: ¿Liz?  
Liz: ¬¬ toma *le da $25*  
Kid: faltan Ragnarok y Chrona  
Ragnarok: ¬¬ imbécil embarazador  
Kid: ÒAÓ ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR, ASIMETRICO?!  
Ragnarok: toma rayitas *le da $50*  
Kid: Chrona faltas tu =w=  
Chrona: no me molestes Kid-kun ¬¬ no estoy de humor  
Liz: los cambios de humor son normales en el embarazo ^^  
Tsubaki: a todo esto… Chrona ¿Cuántos meses tienes?  
Chrona: 5 meses…  
B*S: PONLE A LA CRIATURA EL NOMBRE DEL GRAN YO NYAHAHAHAA  
Patty: NO EL BEBE SE LLAMARA BEBE-CHAN~ KYAHAHAHA  
B*S: ¡BLACK*STAR!  
Liz: ¿Chrona, como le pondrás al bebe?  
Chrona: no lo se… aun no pensaba en ello…  
Kid: cuando le hagan la ultrasonografía y nos digan si es niño o niña  
J&J: *aparecen de la nada* ah~ ¡queremos que sea niña!  
Maka: yo también quiero que sea niña  
Liz: prefiero ayudar a criar un niño… tuve suficiente con Patty…  
Patty: niño~ niño~ oh… ¡gemelos!  
J&J: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!  
Kid: ¡simétricos! *-*  
B*S: TSUBAKI DAME UN HIJO  
Tsubaki: *se desmaya*  
Kid: imbécil ¬¬ *le da un zape* así no se pide ¬¬  
B*S: ¿entonces como?  
Kid: *se sonroja* n-no es te tu incumbencia  
Soul: HAHAHAAHAH XD que sea un niño y una niña  
J&J: créanos… *se miran mutuamente* es un calvario…  
Kid: pero son simétricos *3*  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con los bebes  
Liz: pues deberías…  
Soul: oí… ya terminaron las clases ¿Vamos a comer?  
Jumbiie: oh mierda… ¡debo irme! ¬¬  
Julian: oh soka… debemos hablar con el viejito de la túnica =w=  
Altoparlante: ¡JULIAN TE ESCUCHE!  
Julian: eso era e.e *jala a Jumbiie y se van a la Death Room*

Kid: entonces... me voy… Chrona, Liz, Patty  
Liz: ¿nunca te han dicho que molestas?  
Patty: HAHAHAHAAHAHA  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con esto…  
Soul: bueno bye  
B*S: nos vemos viejo, alguien tan BIG como yo tiene hambre ¡Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: hai, hai. Bye chicos ^^  
Maka: sayonara…

Todos salen del Shibusen

**Departamento Evans Albarn**

Maka: Soul abre la puerta  
Soul: hai, hai *abre la puerta* Blair ya estamos en- *alguien se le tira encima*  
X: ¡SOUL! TE ENCONTRE TwT *lo abraza*  
Soul: ¡¿TÚ?!  
Maka: O_O S-S-Soul… ¿q-quien es… ella? ¿Y… p-porque s-se parece a ti?  
X: es lógico ¡da! Los hermanos nos tenemos que parecer ¬¬ ¿eres la técnica de Soul?  
Maka: hai, soy Maka Albarn  
X: yo soy Shiro Evans, hermana menor de Soul y soy un arma ^^  
Soul: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Shiro: a vivir contigo  
Maka: um, podría dormir contigo  
Shiro: oh genial~ nee ustedes saben el nombre de una niña ^^  
Soul: ¿Quién era?  
Shiro: no recuerdo su nombre ¬¬… iba con un chico idéntico a ell ambos nombres estoy segura que empezaban con J D:  
Maka: tengo una idea de quienes puedan ser… ¿Cómo eran?  
Shiro: la chica era bajita, trigueña, ojos celestes y pelo negro y largo ^^ el chico era como ella pero alto y el pelo en un fleco emo e.e  
Soul: son los Hana Death, Julian y Jumbiie  
Shiro: SI ESOS X3  
Maka: oh… al menos no te asustaron…  
Shiro: ya veo  
Soul: ¿Por qué viniste? No me respondiste  
Shiro: resumiéndote todo, cuando te fuiste descubrieron mi mitad bruja, todos los días me bañaban con agua bendita y me quemaba, aparte que duplicaban la carga con el violín y el piano… una tortura, luego intentaron inscribirme en varias academias sin éxito hasta que me harte y vine a buscarte ^^ porque esas personas ya no son mi familia  
Maka: que… difícil… u_u  
Shiro: lo se, pero aquí estoy ^^  
Soul: esos malditos… *aprieta sus puños*  
Shiro: no te enojes, yo los odio por lo que me hicieron no quiero que te hagan algo por ser un arma  
Maka: etto… ¿Qué tipo de arma eres?  
Shiro: guadaña doble ^^  
Soul: eso si es cool… lo heredo del abuelo  
Maka: soka…

**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! **Suena una interferencia  
**¡MAKA ALBARN! ¡SOUL EVANS! ¡BLACK*STAR! ¡TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA! ¡DEATH THE KID! ¡ELIZABETH Y PATRICIA THOMPSON! ¡CHRONA Y RAGNAROK GORGON! FAVOR PASAR AL SHIBUSEN**resonó la voz de Shinigami-sama, Julian y Jumbiie

En 10 minutos se encontraban todos en la Death Room frente a los tres Shinigamis

Kid: ¿para que nos hablaban? Y... ¿Quién es ella? *señala a Shiro*  
Jumbiie: hehe~ es la hermanita de Soul…  
Shinigami-sama: ¡MOSTRARAN SUS HABILIDADES! X3

**LAS HABILIDADES DE SPARTOI**

J&J: ¡HOLA DEATH CITY! Y GENTE _"COOL"**  
**_Soul: ¡esa es mi frase!  
Jumbiie: *lo arroja lejos*  
J&J: ¡PASEN A VER LAS HABILIDADES DE SPARTOI!  
**  
Soul Evans – Como ser Cool**

Soul: les enseñare como ser un tipo cool como yo *sonríe mostrando sus dientes de tiburón* simplemente déjense llevar y… ***CHOP***  
Maka: ¬¬ imbécil así no se hace ¡debes explicarles!  
B*S: quizás cuando recupere la cordura…  
Kid: o la razón…  
Chrona: o mejor cuando despierte ¿no?  
Shiro: ¡SOUL!

**Maka Albarn - ¿Cómo hacemos un Maka-Chop?**

Maka: es sencillo ^^ *les sonríe* simplemente tomamos el libro y procuramos que la muñeca quede a la izquierda y…  
Kid: *aparece a la par de Maka* ¡QUE SEA EN EL CENTRO! ¡EN EL CENTRO, MAKA!  
Maka: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ!?  
Kid: procurando que la belleza de la simetría no se arruine con tus asimétricos Maka-Chop ¬¬ ***CHOP***  
Chrona: ¡KID! *se lo lleva en la camilla*  
Liz: pobre le dijimos que no interviniera en el programa de Maka…  
Shiro: ¡HAHAHAHA! XD SE LLEVAN AL ASIMETRICO x3  
Patty: KYAHAHA ASIMETRICO X3 *se va con Liz*

**Black*Star – Como ser un Dios**

B*S: YAHOOO SIMPLES MORTALES ES MOMENTO DE QUE CON MI GRANDIOSIDAD LOS ILUMINE EN SU OSCURO CAMINOS ¡ALABENME PLEBEYOS!  
Tsubaki: B-Black*Star… eso no esta en lo que tienes que decir *le enseña el guion*  
B*S: co… c-co… mo… s-ser un león… ¿León? ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NO NECESITA DE UN GUION PARA SER UN LEON!  
Jumbiie: NYAHAHAHA X3 ¡HIZO RIMA!  
Julian: Jumbiie les dice a los leones lionés xD  
Jumbiie: es mas bonito así =3=  
Shiro: O3O ¡Lion!

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – Como aguantar a Black*Star**

Tsubaki: *suspira* paciencia… solo eso… paciencia  
Kid: *se mete al escenario* ¡PACIENCIA MIS COJONES!  
Soul: *se mete también* ¿lo que te toca Chrona? HHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA XD  
Kid: O_O *se sonroja*  
Shiro: HAHAHAHHAHAHA XD  
Kid: ¡CALLENSE ASIMETRICOS! ¬¬ *esta rojo*  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con esto  
Shiro: ¿con que?  
Chrona: ¿Cómo aparecí aquí?

**Death the Kid – Como ser Simétrico**

Kid: *se aclara la garganta* la simetría… la perfecta simetría un balance entre lo perfecto y lo asimétrico~ todos deben seguir esta sencilla regla para tener un-  
B*S: ¡YAHOOO! ACA VIENE ORE-SAMA PARA ALEGRAR TU DIA SIMPLE MORTAL X3  
Kid: te repito que yo si soy un dios ¬¬  
Chrona: y valla que lo es e.e  
Soul: ¿en que sentido? : 3  
Chrona: ¿¡EHHH!? *se sonroja*  
Maka: ¡CHRONA!  
Soul: yo no le… ***CHOP***  
Patty & Shiro: ¿y que onda con tus líneas en tu cabeza?  
Kid: ¡MATENME! ¡NO MERESCO VIVIR SI ARRUINO LA PERFECTA SIMETRIA DEL MUNDO! ¡LA CORROMPO! ¡PERDONAME CHRONA!  
Liz: cálmate ya… e.e

**Elizabeth Thompson – Como soportar a Death the Kid**

Liz: solo ignórenlo y consuélenlo cuando le agarren sus ataques por la simetría *se arregla las uñas*  
Kid: Liz… déjame arreglarte las cejas… ¡están asimétricas! PLEASE  
Liz: ¬¬ aja… PERO NO TE TARDE 2 MESES  
Shiro: ¿no seria como Tsubaki? Digo por la paciencia  
Liz: NAAH, yo lo ignoro =w=

**Patricia Thompson – Como hacer una Jirafa**

Patty: hehe~ solo coloreen estas paginas *empieza a colorear*  
Soul: *entra al escenario* oí Patty… toma *le pasa una caja de colores*  
Patty: ¡COLORES!

Maka: ¿y mi libro?  
Chrona: ¿Cuál de todos los que tienes?  
Maka: uno de Narraciones Extraordinarias  
B*S: ¿no era uno con un gato en la tapadera?  
Maka: si  
B*S: Patty lo tiene

**Chrona Makenshi – Como no saber lidiar con algo**

Chrona: no se como lidiar con tener una cámara enfrente… no se como lidiar con esto *Se va a un rincón*  
Shiro: ¡ES MI RINCON! T.T  
Jumbiie: *se lleva a Shiro*  
Soul: ¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANITA! ¡MALDITA LOLICON!  
Kid: yo te enseño Chrona *se la lleva cargándola*  
Liz: no quiero saber que le enseñara…  
Patty: QUIERO QUE NAZCA EL BEBE~

**Ragnarok Makenshi – Como molestar a Chrona**

Ragnarok: díganle tonta y ya esta *golpe a la cámara*  
J&J: ¡OYE EL EQUIPO ES CARO!  
Kid: ¡LO ES Y ES SIMETRICO!  
Liz: ¿no estabas con Chrona?  
Kid: fue rápido esta vez T.T no puedo hacer mucho en su estado…

J&J: Bueno… esos fueron los ¿"Como"? de  
Kid: oigan ustedes donde no el programa se llamaba **Las Habilidades de Spartoi **¬¬  
J&J: ah… soka… ^^ esto fue **LAS HABILIDADES DE SPARTOI  
**  
Kid: *3* llevamos ocho paginas  
Soul: ¿Cuándo nace tu hijo?  
B*S: ¿y si es niña? =w=  
Kid: gemelos~

J&J: exige mucho ¬¬ ¡NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE TELEVISORA EATER!

**Espacio de Anuncios Publicitarios o Tonterías**

Jumbiie: SE LES INFORMA QUE AUN ESTA DISPONIBLE EL PARTICIPAR EN TELEVISORA EATER COMO INVITADA ESPECIAL, CONDUCTORA ESPECIAL O VICTIMA…  
Julian: ¿victima? xD no seria "concursante" HAHAHAAH XD  
Jumbiie: si eso XD de Televisora Eater  
Julian: solo digan quien es la persona que dice esto y en que episodio lo dice  
Jumbiie: ¿será en el anime o el manga?  
Julian: ¿será de los bueno o malos?

_Oponerse a los _ es parte del trabajo de _ - ¿Quién la dice? ¿Cómo se completa esta frase?_

* * *

Ahora gentes x3 la primera en responder aparece en el capitulo 8 x3

Si nadie responde pues el capitulo 8 sera el especial de navidad~ xD naa que sea el 9 XD recuerden quien responda correctamente tiene derecho a escoger lo que quiere que hagan en el siguiente episodio de

TELEVISORA EATER

* * *

_¿Es mucho pedir un Review?_


	8. ¡Especial Navideño!

Bueno, bueno ¡Feliz Navidad! XD  
Es el especial navideño de **Televisora Eater**, digamos que por razones familiares lo subire antes e_e  
Disfruten de mis transtornos navideños (?) xD

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER ¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! ****X3  
**  
**DEATH ROOM**  
Shinigami-sama: WOZOO~ WOZOO~ KONICHIWA! X3  
J&J: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD DEATH CITY! ^^  
Shinigami-sama: Díganles sobrinos~  
Jumbiie: el día de hoy traemos el especial de navidad  
Julian: pero recuerden que en **TELEVISORA EATER** puede pasar de todo ;)  
Jumbiie: exacto, niichan~ por eso verán este especial ¿verdad? *señala a la pantalla*

**SALON CRECIENT MOON  
**  
Maka: ¡Mina! ¡Feliz Navidad! X3  
Soul: Maka… aun no es noche buena ¬¬  
Maka: d-demo…  
Kid: chicos esto es más importante ¬¬ debemos huir de Julian y Jumbiie antes de que nos obliguen a participar en Televisora Eater  
Liz: soka… ¡debemos ir de compras! Ya casi nace el bebé de Chrona ^^  
Tsubaki: soka… ¿Cuántos meses llevas ya?  
Chrona: o-ocho…  
Kid: simétrico =w=  
B*S: ¡POR MI GRANDEZA! ¡KID! la criatura no nacerá a los ocho meses ¬¬  
Kid: *mira a Chrona* dile al bebe que nazca ya  
Chrona: ¬¬  
Ragnarok: HAHAHAHAHA XD ERES UN IMBECIL HAHAHAAHAH  
Maka: ¿y eso? Sí, es cierto que Kid es un imbécil  
Kid: OYE ¬¬  
Ragnarok: verán chicos una bebe bruja pasa 10 meses en el vientre materno, un Shinigami no tengo ni idea -_- pero no están 9 meses como los bebes normales  
Kid: *en un rincón* mi especie es una cosa rara, mi bebe será una cosa rara…  
Soul: ¿eh?  
J&J: los bebes Shinigamis igual pasamos 10 meses en el vientre materno LOL  
Todos: ¿¡DE DONDE SALIERON ESTOS!?  
J&J: de las sombras Ovo  
Todos: *se miran* ¡A CORRER!  
J&J: ¬¬ ya van… *corren tras ellos*  
Patty: KYAHAHAHHAHAHA X3 ¡CORRAN PENDEJOS!  
Liz: ¡PATTY! O.O  
J&J: *se detienen en seco* ¡nos vemos en la casa de Kid~! *se dan la vuelta*  
Kid: ¿Por qué en mi casa? T.T  
J&J: *empiezan a cantar y se van caminando* ¡WE, WE, SHU, TA MERRY CRISMAS! ¡WE, WE, SHU TA MERRY CRISMAS! ¡Y NUEVO AÑO TAMBIEN~! **(1)  
**Kid: a estos les afecto el alcohol antes de tiempo  
Chrona: ¿ellos toman?  
Liz: cuando la ocasión lo amerita dicen ellos ¬¬

**MANSION DEATH**

Kid: insisto… ¿Por qué aquí? T.T  
Chrona: es lo que ellos tienen más accesibilidad  
B*S: ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PARTICIPARA EN ESA TONTERA QUE TIENEN LOS HANA PLANEADOS Y SERE LA ESTRELLA ESTELAR! YAHOOOOO  
J&J: en realidad *aparecen de la nada*  
Maka: ¡ah! ¿De dónde aparecen?  
Soul: son Shinigamis ¬¬  
J&J: exacto =w= ¿podemos-?  
Kid: ¡no!  
Patty: ¡ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE JIRAFAS! X3  
J&J: en realidad-  
Liz: ¿necesitaran atuendos verdad? ¡Yo los hare!  
J&J: g-gracias pero-  
Tsubaki: yo puedo hacer la comida junto con Chrona ^^  
Chrona: h-hai ^^  
J&J: si será de utilidad pero-  
Kid: yo ordenare todo simétricamente ^^  
J&J: no es necesario-  
Soul: yo lo haré todo cool =w= déjenlo en mis manos  
J&J: g-gracias-  
Maka: yo golpeo a quienes no hagan caso ^^  
J&J: será de ayuda-  
B*S: ¡Y YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SERA EL PROTAGONISTA! NYAHAHAHAHA  
J&J: ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! ¡QUEREMOS DECIRLES QUE GRAN PUTAS HARAN Y USTEDES NO CIERRAN LA PUTA BOCA! ¡CARAJO CON USTEDES! ÒAÓ  
Todos: O.O c-claro…  
Jumbiie: como decíamos… Black*Star si tendrá el protagonismo ^^  
B*S: YAHOOOO  
Julian: les daremos sus papeles, y lo harán al estilo TELEVISORA EATER  
Maka: ¿Qué haremos?  
J&J: *sonríen cómplices* Los Fantasmas de Scrooge =w=  
B*S: o.o esto me suena mal…  
J&J: a ver… B*S será Scrooge, Kid será Bob Cratchit, Chrona será la esposa de Kid, Soul será el sobrino de B*S, Maka será la esposa de Soul, Liz, Patty y Ragnarok serán los fantasmas del pasado, presente y futuro. Tsubaki será la primera novia de B*S y nosotros dos haremos de los hijos de Kid y Chrona ^^  
B*S: *en un rincón* seré un viejo…  
Kid: *en un rincón* seré un empleado maltratado… después de ser hijo de Shinigami-sama pase a ser un empleado maltratado  
J&J: así es la vida~  
Chrona: a-animo K-Kid ^^  
Liz: ¿Qué fantasmas seremos?  
J&J: Liz será el fantasma del pasado, Patty el fantasma del presente y Ragnarok el del futuro ^^  
Ragnarok: ¿quiere decir que yo le diré a B*S que murió solito? :c  
J&J: si ^^  
Ragnarok: como diría el viejo de canas prematuras _cool_  
B*S: ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!  
Tsubaki: iré a preparar la comida que se usara, vamos Maka-chan, Chrona-chan ^^ *jala a las nombradas a la cocina*  
Kid: ¡NO DEJEN ASIMETRICA MI PRECIOSA COCINA!  
J&J: ¡Y TAMPOCO ENSUCIEN!  
Soul: ¿Qué? ¿Adictos a la limpieza?  
J&J: hai e.e nuestra verdadera madre **(N/A: ósea la mía, mi propia madre xD)** dice que solo los animales viven en lo sucio -_-  
Liz: *jala a Patty* VAMOS A HACER LA ROPA PATTY X3  
Patty: ¡HAI ONEE-CHAN!  
Ragnarok: ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
J&J: miraran primero la película  
Soul: pero es un libro e.e  
J&J: pero hay una película de Disney de esa ovo y también una en 3D  
Kid: bueno… creo que tengo esa película  
J&J: no importa acá la trajimos ^^ *muestran la película* la verán y nos vemos en el Shibusen a las 6pm para ensayar, esto estaría transmitiéndose a las 8pm

**SHIBUSEN 5:30PM**

Tsubaki: hemos hecho la comida ^^  
Maka: yo leí el libro con Chrona ^^  
Soul: nosotros vimos la película  
J&J: ¿"nosotros"? ¿Quiénes?  
Soul: Kid, Ragnarok, Black*Star, Liz, Patty y yo  
J&J: ¡ok! Vamos a empezar

**PRIMER ENSAYO – MANSION DE SCROOGE**

B*S: ¡OH QUE GRAN DIA PARA EL QUE EL DIOS SUPREMO!  
J&J: ¡corte! *revisan el guion* nos hace falta alguien…  
Kid: ¿Quién?  
Jumbiie: Jacob Marley…  
Julian: ya se *se va corriendo*  
Jumbiie: creo saber por quién va…  
Julian: *regresa con Killik* ¿Esta bien?  
Jumbiie: bien =w=  
Killik: ¿Qué hare yo? -_-  
Julian: harás de Jacob Marley  
Jumbiie: AHORA A ENSAYAR  
Kid: *entra a el escenario* las cosas salen mejor improvisadas pero… ¡ME NIEGO A TRABAJAR COMO ESE TRABAJADOR MAL PAGADO DE BOB CRATCHIT! ÒAÓ  
J&J: ¡CALLATE GRINCH! ÒAÓ  
Maka: ¡MAKA-CHOP! *golpe a los tres pelinegros*  
Chrona: *en un rincón* no sé cómo lidiar con esto  
B*S: EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SERA LA GRAN ESTRELA  
Patty: *empieza a dibujar en papel que encontró*

**SEGUNDO ENSAYO – CASA DE BOB CRATCHIT**

Jumbiie: bien aquí Kid deberá decirle a Chrona que no podrá pasar navidad con ella-  
Kid: ¡QUE LUGAR MAS ASIMETRICO!  
Julian: deja eso de lado ¬¬  
Ragnarok: *entra seguido de Liz y Patty* ¡OI! ¡LAS RUBIAS Y YO TRAGIMOS CERVERZA! X3  
Julian: no tomamos, esperen a que sean las 12 ¬¬  
Patty: A TOMAR X3  
B*S: YO ME APUNTO  
J&J: ¡DEBEMOS HACER ESTE ENSAYO! ¡TOMEN A LAS 12!  
Chrona: no sé porque les gusta tomar…  
Kid: es asimétrico -.-  
J&J: como si tu no tomaras ¬¬  
Kid: ¡A VECES!

**TERCER ENSAYO – LLEGA A VISITAR MARLEY A SCROOGE**

Killik: ah… -.- no sé qué hacer  
J&J: NO PODEMOS TRABAJAR ASI  
B*S: *roncando sobre la enorme cama*  
Kid: solo debes "asustar" a Black*Star y decirle que Liz, Patty y Ragnarok lo vendrán a visitar  
Killik: ok…  
Ragnarok: *abre la puerta y entra* que aburrido ¬¬  
J&J: ¡CALLATE ESPADA DE PACOTILLA!  
Maka: *abre la puerta* ¡HEY! ¡YO CASI NO SALGO!  
J&J: sales hasta el final ¬¬  
Soul: *entra y jala a Maka* vamos esposita tenemos que ensayar =w=  
Liz: *entra* se me hace que tendremos otro embarazo~  
Maka: *desde lejos* ¡TE ESCUCHE LIZ!

**FIN DE LOS ENSAYOS**

J&J: ¡OK NIÑOS ES HORA DE EL ESPECIAL! ¡APURENSE! *vestidos de niños pobres*  
Kid: que asimétrico  
J&J: recuerden que acá los nombres serán los de ustedes  
Chrona: mi pansita esta cómoda~ miren está dando pataditas~  
Tsubaki: *w* kawaii  
J&J: -.-… ¡EN 3… 2… 1…! ¡EMPIEZA!

* * *

**¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! **

J&J: ¡BUENAS NOCHES DEATH CITY! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! X3 hoy les traemos nuestro especial navideño PERO… no será como los que ustedes ven en Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Disney o en TCS **(2)** ¡ESTO SERA AL ESTILO **TELEVISORA EATER**! Les traemos con ustedes… **¡LOS FANTASMAS DE BLACK*STAR!**

**LOS FANTASMAS DE BLACK*STAR**

B*S: *sentado contando su dinero* ¡por mi grandeza! ¡Que dineral x3 1000, 1001, 1002, 1003, 1004, 1005 monedas de oro…  
Kid: *se acerca a B*S* -hpm- señor B-Black…  
B*S: 1008… ¿qué quieres Death?  
Kid: ¿puedo usar carbón? Es que la tinta se congelo…  
B*S: sigue así…  
Soul: *entra sonriendo* ¡HEY TIO BLACK!  
Kid: hola Soul ^^  
Soul: hola Kid =w= TIO ¡VEN AHORA A MI CASA! TENDREMOS COMIDA HECHA POR MAKA X3  
B*S: no puedo quejar de la comida de plana… quizás, si termino de contar mi dinero =w=S  
Soul: ¬¬ esto no es _cool_ viejo… *pone un arbolito sacado de la nada* si no vas serás más aburrido de lo usual *cierra la puerta de un portazo*  
B*S: 1040… 1041, 1042 monedas de oro…

**_Cae la noche_**

Kid: en… señor Black, quería saber si me daba el día libre -.-  
B*S: ¿¡DIA LIBRE!? ¿Por qué? ¬¬  
Kid: es navidad -.- y quiero pasarlo con mi esposa *-* y mis dos asimétricos hijos… aparte que uno de ellos está enfermo…  
B*S: ¡UN DIA LIBRE ES IGUAL A UN DIA SIN DINERO! ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TU VIENES A TRABAJAR CONMIGO SIMPLE MORTAL! ¬¬  
Kid: en realidad soy un Shinigami ¬¬ así que por ende yo soy un dios no tu buenas noches señor *se va*  
B*S: ese empleado ¬¬…

**_Mansión de Black*Star_**

B*S: Ahhh que día más cansado ¬¬ ¡UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO YO NO DEBE TRABAJAR TANTO! D: *se tira a la enorme cama* =W= que suavecita~  
*Ruidos de cadenas*  
B*S: O.O TU MADRE ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?  
*Ruidos de cadenas*  
B*S: ¡NI CREAS QUE ME ASUSTARAS! X3 seas quien seas e.e  
*le soplan el cuello*  
B*S: HAY NANITA T.T *se pone en posición de ataque* ¡HAYA! O.O ¡KILLIK! xD no me asustaste ¬¬  
Killik: aja ¬¬ *montón de cadenas sobre el* a lo que venía…  
B*S: ¡LE VIENES A DAR DINERO A TU DIOS! X3  
Killik: eh… no ^^ viene a darte un anuncio  
B*S: ¿te aburriste de estar a los pobres y viudas? ^^  
Killik: no =w=7 a ver… ah si xD ¡BLACK*STAR! ¡SERAS VISITADO POR 3 FANTASMAS!  
B*S: ¡VIENEN A ADMIRAR MI GRANDIOSIDAD! NYAHAHAHAHA  
Killik: no… vienen a enseñarte que dejes de ser tacaño o cargaras con más cadenas que las que cargo yo… POR LA ETERNIDAD  
B*S: bah, déjame dormir ¬¬ la cama esta suavecita  
Killik: duérmete entonces me voy *se desaparece*  
B*S: si claro e.e *se duerme* ZzZzZ SERE DIOS ZzZzZz

**PRIMER FANTASMA**

Liz: Hey *golpea a Black* despierta no tenemos toda la noche ¬¬ tengo que hacerme el pedicura  
B*S: *se levanta y rasca sus ojos* que fea eres  
Liz: -_- *lo golpea* ven vámonos para que veas tu pasado  
B*S: paso ¬¬ déjame dormir  
Liz: *lo jala de la muñeca* si claro~ ¡vamos!

**_Pasado. Hogar para Huérfanos fiesta de Navidad_**

Liz: ¿aquí creciste?  
B*S: si ¿algún problema rubia oxigenada? -.-  
Liz: tu madre ¬¬ mira *miran por el cristal* wau que bonito *-*  
B*S: por favor vámonos ¬¬  
Liz: ¿ese eres tú? *señala a un joven*

_B*S: ¡Oí! Tsubaki, un día tendré mucho dinero para darte un hogar digno de nuestra grandeza x3  
Tsubaki: gracias Black… ^^ estoy tan feliz ven vamos a bailar *lo jala*  
B*S: pero no se bailar  
Stain: de eso nada, no niegues una pieza de baile o… te diseco ^^  
B*S: bah~_

Liz: *hace que una ventisca de nieve venga y van al despacho de Black* mira con atención  
B*S: ¬¬ aja

_B*S: *contando sus monedas* oh dinero~  
Tsubaki: *entra por la puerta* B-Black… c-conseguí una casa en las colinas para que vivamos ahí ^^  
B*S: ah… sobre esa casa *le enseña un papel* hace 2 minutos venció el día de pago, ahora me pertenece  
Tsubaki: Black… u_u… ÒAÓ ¡QUEDATE CON ESO! *se va por la puerta*  
B*S: hay que mujer ¬¬_

Liz: que buena mujer dejaste ir ¬¬ imbécil  
B*S: por favor vámonos…  
Liz: claro~  
B*S: estos recuerdos… ¡oh fantasma regresemos!

*Cae Black*Star en su cama*

B*S: solo un sueño… solo un sueño…

**SEGUNDO FANTASMA**

Patty: ¡HEY TU DORMILON! DESPIERTA *muerde una pierna de pollo*  
B*S: ¿ah? *mira la comida que hay cerca suyo* OH UN BANQUETE DIGNO DE MI *-*  
Patty: KYAHAHAH X3 DE ESO NADA~ vamos a ver a tu empleado Kid~  
B*S: ¿ah? O.ó  
Patty: GO~ *jala a Black fuera de su casa hasta llegar a un lugar feo~* aquí es mira~  
B*S: ¬¬ ¿aquí vive Death?

_Kid: Chrona… yo… um, hable con Black*Star y…  
Chrona: ¿y-y?  
Kid: no podre estar en navidad contigo ni con los niños  
J&J: *susurra* no nos pagan lo suficiente por hacer esto… ¿ah? OwO *mira a Kid y a Chrona* ¿Qué? ^^  
Julian: ¡Papi~! ¿Estarás con nosotros en navidad?  
Kid: *intenta cargar a un Julian cojo* n-no estoy s-seguro T.T  
Jumbiie: ¡bájalo! Te podrías lastimar u_u  
Chrona: n-niños vamos a comer ^^ *sirve un canario*  
Tsubaki: h-hai_

B*S: ¿comerán un canario? Esa niña…  
Patty: al no tener mucho dinero es lo mucho que les alcanza, ¿Cuál niña?  
B*S: pero mira *señala una olla* ¿es comida no?  
Patty: *niega con la cabeza* es ropa

_Kid: vallan a dormir niños ^^  
J&J: ¡hai!  
Jumbiie: vamos Julian, te ayudare  
Tsubaki: d-demo tú también estas mal, yo los ayudo ^^_

B*S: ¿Qué tiene el niño?  
Patty: una enfermedad terminal, si no se cura…  
B*S: ¿morirá? O.O  
Patty: *asiente*  
B*S: esa niña me recuerda a alguien

_Kid: ¡ah! No sé cómo hare, tratare de terminar mi trabajo antes para poder estar aquí con ustedes  
Chrona: está bien Kid, espero que al señor Black*Star se le ablande el corazón u_u_

B*S: pobre criatura…  
Patty: ¡hora de regresar~! KYAHAHAH

*Cae otra vez B*S en su cama*

**TERCER FANTASMA**

Ragnarok: *todo de negro* ¡despiértate viejo amargado y aburrido! *lo zarandea*  
B*S: ¿¡LA MUERTE!? *Se inca* ¡LO SIENTO! NO ME LLEVES SOY MUY SEXY PARA MORIR  
Ragnarok: *hace señas y están en un cementerio*  
B*S: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Este es el futuro?  
Ragnarok: *asiente y señala una familia*  
B*S: *se acerca* s-son…

_Kid: *mirando con lágrimas dos tumbas*  
Chrona: hicimos lo que pudimos Kid… a mí también me… me… duele  
Tsubaki: m-mamá… *le limpia las lágrimas*  
Chrona: nos adelantaremos Kid u_u  
Kid: *asiente*  
Tsubaki: ya regreso… *se acerca a otra tumba* lo siento mucho por usted también *le deja un panecillo*  
Chrona: ¡vámonos a casa! *todos se van*_

B*S: ¿de quién son las dos tumbas?  
Ragnarok: *la señala*  
B*S: *lee _"Aquí yacen los gemelos Death, Julian Death. Jumbiie Death"_* m-morirán… ¿y… la otra tumba?  
Ragnarok: *saca un cigarro y la señala*  
B*S: *se acerca con miedo* e-es…  
Ragnarok: ¡Pues es tuya muertito! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH *lo lanza al hoyo*  
B*S: ¡NO SAQUENME! NO QUIERO MORIR ASI ¡CAMBIARE! ¡LO JURO!

*Black*Star luchando con sus sabanas*

**NORMALIDAD (?)**

B*S: ¡hoy cambiare! *agarra su chaqueta y un costal* ¡YAHOO! ¡ADMIREN UN NUEVO BLACK*STAR! *corre por las calles repartiendo dinero*  
Spirit: ¿y ese es el viejo del señor Star?  
Marie: así parece ^^ cambio  
Azusa: era tiempo *arregla sus lentes*  
B*S: ¡TOMEN MORTALES! *les da dinero*  
Spirit: soy rico TwT

B*S: *se detiene en la casa de los Death* ah sí… =w= *pone cara de enojado y toca la puerta*  
Kid: *abre* oh… señor Black*Star  
B*S: hola Kid *mira el lugar y se detiene con el saco* vine a decirte que hoy-  
Chrona: ¿Quién era? O.O s-señor S-Star  
B*S: como decía hoy te-  
Jumbiie: *Se acerca a el saco y saca una muñeca* juguetes~  
Julian: ¡juguetes! OwO  
Tsubaki: ^^ jueguen-  
B*S: ya que, esto es para ustedes, ¡hoy no trabajaras disfrutaras navidad con tu familia!  
Kid: O.o ¿es en serio?  
B*S: ¡CLARO! :D  
Chrona: en ese caso ^^ quédese a cenar  
B*S: me encantaría pero le prometí a Soul y a su esposa Maka cenar con ellos ^^ *Se va a la casa de Soul*

Soul: ¿tío? O.o  
Maka: ¿tu tío? ¿No que no podía venir? ¬¬  
Soul: eso me dijo ^^Uu  
B*S: ¡HORA DE LA CENA~!

* * *

J&J: *se sacan la ropa de niños y quedan en ropa navideña* ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ^^ Bueno esto nos costó mucho esperamos les haya gustado el Especial Navideño~  
Kid: *con un traje de santa negro*¡feliz navidad! ^^  
Chrona: esperamos les haya gustado~ *vestida de señora Claus pero en negro*  
B*S: *vestido de reno* no me pagan por hacer el ridículo en televisora nacional ¬¬  
Soul: *vestido de reno* dímelo a mi  
Maka: ¡NO SE QUEJEN! T.T MIRENME A MI *vestida de reno con la nariz roja **(3)***  
B*S/Soul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA XD  
Chrona: se te ve bien Maka ^^  
Liz: al menos no soy un reno *vestida de Frosty*  
Patty: *vestida de jirafa con un gorro navideño* KYAHAHAHHA X3  
Ragnarok: yo me opuse me quede con este *aun vestido todo de negro*  
J&J: hay aja xD WHATEVER X3 ¡PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡Digámoslo en grupo!  
Todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD LES DESEA **TELEVISORA EATER**!

* * *

**NOTAS  
(1) = LA CANCION DE NAVIDAD AL ESTILO JULIAN & JUMBIIE  
(2) = CADENA NACIONAL SALVADOREÑA T.C.S SIGNIFICA TELECORPORACION SALVADOREÑA  
(3) = EL RENO QUE NO RECUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE EL QUE GUIA A SANTA CLAUS XD**

* * *

¿Muy Corto? xD maa no jodan, no mentiras mis lindas lectoras:3 las amo ~~

Well son 10 paginas de word... ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esperen en Kami-sama que pueda subir el especial de año nuevo

Ciao~

* * *

_¿Un Review Navideño?_


	9. Awards Death of the Year 2012

Nyahahahah aca vienen los gemelos con el capitulo 9, ¡ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO! ¡LEAN CORRECTAMENTE AL FINAL! :D NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

**Death Room**

Shinigami-sama: se nos fue un año u_u  
Jumbiie: un año muy productivo y cool tío ^^  
Julian: exacto, mira que estar 4 meses al aire y que aún no nos denuncien  
Shinigami-sama: ¿Cómo que aun? -.-  
J&J: eh… d-digamos que… etto… *ambos se miran* digamos que habían cosas de las cuales no pedíamos permiso ^^ he~  
Shinigami-sama: *mira a la cámara* um… *mira a sus sobrinos* um… *vuelve a mirar a la cámara*… **¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!**  
J&J: ¡ITAI! T.T c-camarita-chan… v-ve a la casa de cada uno de los chicos… y graba a los chicos por nosotros  
Shinigami-sama: mientras nosotros planeamos que hacer para la despedida de fin del año ^^  
J&J: _"que bipolar"_  
**  
Todos reunidos en el departamento de Soul y Maka**

Soul: bien chicos, ¿Qué haremos para este fin de año?  
Maka: ¿Qué tal una fiesta? ^^  
B*S: YAHOOOOO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SERA EL ANFITRION X3  
Kid: si será en mi casa, yo seré el anfitrión ¬¬  
Liz: ah no, eso sí que no ¬¬  
Kid: ¿Por qué no? Ò.Ó  
Patty: porque exageras x3  
Kid: yo no exagero ¬¬  
Ragnarok: ah que no ¬¬  
Chrona: si lo haces e.e  
Kid: mentira =3=  
Ragnarok: si el rayitas hace la fiesta yo y mi grandiosidad no vamos -.-  
Maka: ¿Qué tal si pedimos el salón del Shibusen? ^^  
Soul: no ira toda Death City ¬¬  
B*S: PARA QUE ADMIREN MI GRANDEZA X3  
Tsubaki: una fiesta sencilla ^^ solo nosotros…  
Maka: pero no se podrá =3= *recuesta su cabeza al hombro de Soul*  
Chrona: ¿por?  
Soul: son dos problemas, y ambos empiezan con J e.e *acaricia la cabeza de Maka*  
Ragnarok: esos dos… -.- si son locos, eso explica porque son familia del rayitas  
Kid: ¡HEY! ¬¬  
Tsubaki: ¿Qué creen que se les ocurra hacer?  
Kid: no lo sé, mientras no corra peligro mi integridad física, mental y mi hijo… que se vallan de Death City e.e  
J&J: *salen de la cocina* no queremos irnos e.e  
Maka: O.O ¿Qué hacían ahí?  
J&J: comer… teníamos hambre e.e ah…  
Soul: ¿Qué harán ahora? ¬¬  
J&J: solo les diremos algo, vístanse formalmente ^^ agarren pañuelos, y los veremos en el Shibusen a las 7  
Ragnarok: ¿formalmente? -.-  
Kid: 8 e.e  
J&J: no, el evento empezara a las 8 ^^  
Chrona: no sé cómo lidiar con ellos *señala a los gemelos*  
Ragnarok: nadie sabe o.o  
J&J: mira, primero que nada no somos monstruos solo somos un par de gemelos que molestamos a la gente ^^ es todo… ah… y … no nada xD  
Chrona: recuérdenme que ellos no serán los padrinos de mi hijo…  
Kid: anotado  
J&J: nos vemos~ *rompen una ventana y salen*  
Maka: ¡LES LLEGARA UNA CUENTA POR ROMPER MI VENTANA!  
J&J: ¡HAY AJA! XD *corren a todo lo que dan sus piernas al Shibusen*  
Tsubaki: tengo un mal presentimiento…  
B*S: SOLICITARON MI GRANDEZA YAHOOOO  
Patty: JIRAFAS X3  
Kid: bueno chicos, vamos a alistarnos, quien sabe que locuras nos harán hacer ¬¬  
Chrona: yo no quiero =3= quiero quedarme en cama y dormir  
Maka: uy… Chrona ^^ que tal si… ¿te quedas aquí y te ponemos guapa para lo que sea que harán los gemelos? ^^  
Chrona: si me prestas tu cama para dormir ^^  
Maka: ehh… ok… e.e  
Kid: bien, entonces *jala a Soul, a B*S y a Ragnarok* ustedes vienen conmigo ^^ los vestiré simétricamente *w*  
Liz: yo me encargare de ustedes KYAHAHAHA X3  
Patty: OwO Onee-chan así es kawaii  
Maka: *traga en seco*  
Tsubaki: hehe ^^Uu _"en lo que me metí…"  
_Chrona: Maka usare tu cama *entra a la habitación*  
Liz: entonces *mira a los chicos* váyanse ¬¬  
Soul: me echan de mi propia casa T.T  
Kid: lo mismo me hacen a mí, vámonos antes de que nos saquen a patadas D:  
Ragnarok: apoyo eso *toma a los chicos* ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! *sale del departamento cargando a los chicos*  
Liz: les convenía irse =w=  
Tsubaki: no me quiero imaginar que les haría e.e  
Maka: yo tampoco…

**SHIBUSEN 7PM  
**  
Todos los estudiantes están presentes todos vestidos con elegancia, pero… también están… ¡las brujas!

Ox: ¿¡QUE HACEN LAS BRUJAS AQUÍ!?  
Shinigami-sama: *se encoge de hombros* ni idea  
J&J: NOSOTROS LAS INVITAMOS ÒWÓ  
Maka: pero aquí están todos los malos e.e  
Spirit: MAKA~ VEN CON PAPÁ TwT  
Maka: ves *señala a su padre* ese es malo -.-  
Spirit: T.T  
Stain: tranquilo sempai ^^ es nuestra primera aparición en-  
J&J: ¡TELEVISORA EATER! ÒWÓ  
Shinigami-sama: ¿ya estamos siendo transmitidos?  
Kid: pedí que nos transmitieran a las 8 en punto e.e  
Chrona: ¿y qué es lo que piensan hacer?  
Ragnarok: nada bueno eso es notable  
Medusa: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE SHINIGAMI! ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI NIÑA!  
Kid: O.O ALEJATE DE MI *se esconde detrás de Chrona*  
J&J: ¿ahora quiere ser una madre? -.-  
Aracne: *sienta a Medusa* compórtate estamos en territorio enemigo  
Mosquito: Lady Aracne ¿Por qué nos situaron aquí?  
Giriko: para nada bueno se sabrá decir  
Noah: espero que no nos hallan citado para una pelea  
Gopher: espero que no Noah-sama, sino ataco a la Albarn  
Maka: *al estilo foca* ¡GAAAYY!  
Soul: Maka ¬¬ *la sienta*  
J&J: *miran sus relojes* bueno ya va a ser hora, vamos Shinigami-ojisan =w=  
Shinigami-sama: hai~  
Asura: aún me pregunto porque fui invitado  
Aracne: o porque vinimos e.e  
Medusa: yo a vengar el embarazo de mi hija ^^ quizás tome a mi nieto y  
Kid: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!  
Eruka: uy~ Shinigami-kun ;*  
Kid: T.T ¡LIZ! *se esconde detrás de Liz*  
Liz: hay no Kid, yo no te voy a defender de esa vieja decrepita e.e  
Medusa: ¿¡COMO QUE DECREPITA!?  
Ragnarok: HAHAHAHHAHA TE DIJERON LA VERDAD XD  
Aracne: no es mi hermana e.e  
Asura: no es la que me revivió e.e  
Shinigami-sama: **¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!** *noquea a todos* e.e cállense  
J&J: ¡ES HORA! ¡ESTAMOS EN VIVO EN 3… 2… 1…!  
Shinigami-sama: ¡AHORA!

J&J: ¡BUENAS NOCHES DEATH CITY~! HOY VENIMOS CON ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTO ewe  
Shinigami-sama: Death City será la ciudad que presenciara…  
J&J: **¡AWARDS DEATH OF THE YEAR! **O en español **¡LOS PREMIOS MUERTE DEL AÑO!**

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Shinigami-sama: bueno como es finalización del año 2012 es hora de premiar lo que ustedes han hecho durante este tiempo~ se hará cada fin de año =w=  
J&J: nosotros dimos la idea \(._.)/  
Shinigami-sama: y para calentar el ambiente empecemos con~  
J&J: la entrega de premios  
Shinigami-sama: el primer premio es para la categoría **El Mas Idiota del Año**  
J&J: y los nominados son:

**_Patricia Thompson_**_  
*Aparece un video de Patty en el súper examen*  
**  
Black*Star**  
*Aparece un video de Black*Star subido en una de las puntas del Shibusen*  
**  
Hiro**  
*Aparece un video de Hiro siendo molestado por sus amigos*  
_  
Kid: estará reñida la competencia xD  
Medusa: que haya una del embarazador ¬¬  
Ragnarok: concuerdo con ella  
Liz: ¬¬  
Kid: *traga en seco*  
Chrona: T.T deja de molestar

J&J: uh, que reñido esta ._.  
Shinigami-sama: y el ganador es….  
J&J: Es… **BLACK*STAR  
**B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAH ADMIREN MI GRANDEZA *sube al escenario*  
J&J: toma *le dan un premio*  
B*S: *besa el premio* NYAHAHAHA =w= GRACIAS A TODOS POR VOTAR POR MI X3 *se baja y se sienta a la par de Tsubaki*

Shinigami-sama: la próxima categoría es  
J&J: **El más Loco del Año**  
Shinigami-sama: los nominados son

**_Franken Stain_**_  
*Aparece un video de Stain en clase disecando*  
**  
Spirit Albarn  
***Aparece un video de Spirit rogándole a Maka*_

_**Shinigami-sama**_  
_*Aparece un video de Shinigami-sama dando Shinigami-chop*_

_****_Jumbiie: están locos ^^  
Julian: solo un poco =w=  
Shinigami-sama: ¬¬ y el premio es para  
J&J: **FRANKEN STAIN-HAKASE**  
Stain: gracias, más les valía que yo ganara sino los disecaba ^^  
J&J: *le dan el premio*

Shinigami-sama: ahora en la categoría  
J&J: **El más Estudioso  
**Shinigami-sama: están los nominados

**_Maka Albarn_**_  
*Aparece un video de Maka leyendo y llevando sus libros*_

_**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
***Aparece un video de Tsubaki sonriendo en medio del gran examen*_

_**Ox Ford  
***Aparece un video de Ox estudiando hasta tarde*_

Shinigami-sama: y el ganador es…  
J&J: **MAKA ALBARN  
**Maka: yo sabía que ganaría =w= gracias gemelos, ¡ESTE PREMIO ES PARA MI MADRE! TE AMO MAMI TwT

Shinigami-sama: la categoría por la que concursan ahora son  
J&J: **El más Maniático del año**

_**Death the Kid**  
__*Aparece un video de Kid regañando a sus armas por su asimetría*_

**Franken Stain  
***Aparece un video de Stain en su computadora riendo como loco*

**Excalibur  
***Aparece un video de Excalibur hablando de sí mismo*

J&J: y el ganador es…  
Shinigami-sama: MI HIJO X3 ¡KID-KUN!  
Kid: arigato ^^ *toma el premio* se lo dedico a mi futuro hijo

Medusa: ¡ME HICISTE ABUELA MUY JOVEN MALDITO SHINIGAMI!

Jumbiie: ¡amarren a esa loca!  
Kid: gracias nuevamente, te amo Chrona =w=

Shinigami-sama: aquí gano yo x3  
J&J: **EL MEJOR PADRE DEL AÑO**

_**Shinigami-sama**  
__*Aparece un video de Shinigami-sama resaltando las líneas de su hijo*_

_**Spirit Albarn  
***Aparece un video de Spirit vomitando de la felicidad*_

_**Franken Stain  
***Aparece un video de Stain intentando disecar a su hija adoptiva*_

_**Death the Kid  
***Aparece un video de Kid acariciando el vientre de Chrona*_

Jumbiie: aunque Kid sería el futuro padre e.e  
Julian: exacto e.e  
Shinigami-sama: y el premio es para  
J&J: ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA! X3 votamos por ti ojisan e.e  
Shinigami-sama: TwT que feliz soy~ *recibe el premio*  
J&J: ahora en la siguiente categoría  
Shinigami-sama: **El más fastidioso del año  
**J&J: y los nominados son

**_Black*Star  
_**_*Aparece un video de B*S llamando la atención*_

_**Maka Albarn  
***Aparece un video de Maka dando sus Maka-Chops a Kid, B*S y Soul*_

_**Patricia Thompson  
***Aparece un video de Patty haciendo jirafas*_

_**Elizabeth Thompson  
***Aparece un video de Liz arrastrando a las chicas al centro comercial*_

_**Ragnarok Makenshi  
***Aparece un video de Ragnarok jugándoles bromas pesadas a los chicos*_

Shinigami-sama: que reñida esta la competencia e.e  
J&J: y el ganador o la ganadora es  
Shinigami-sama: o.o Patricia  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA GANE ONEE-CHAN GANE X3 ¡GANE! *recibe el premio*

Ragnarok: con que suerte ¬¬  
Maka: de la que me salve  
Soul: yo no fui nominado para nada T.T  
Kid: tranquilo viejo, ya serás nominado para algo yo no gane T.T  
Chrona: en todo caso, el caso de Shinigami-sama seria el abuelo del año e.e  
Maka: y Medusa la abuela del año e.e  
Julian: no sería mala idea ^^

Jumbiie: ¡JULIAN SUBE A LA TARIMA! ¡NO TOQUEN _sentimentalmente _A MI HERMANO! -.-  
Julian: ya, ya ¬¬ no me celes, bueno ya casi vamos terminando y vamos con lo bueno =w= la categoría es  
Shinigami-sama: **El más poderoso del año  
**J&J: de la antigua generación xD … los nominados son

**_Shinigami-sama  
_**_*Aparece un video de Shinigami-sama en su pelea contra Asura*  
**  
Franken Stain  
***Aparece un video de Stain peleando contra Medusa*_

_**Asura**_  
_*Aparece un video de Asura comiéndose a su arma*_

_**Medusa Gorgón  
***Aparece un video de Medusa peleando contra Stain*_

_**Aracne Gorgón  
***Aparece un video de Aracne deteniendo un golpe de Chrona con su abanico*_

_**Noah  
***Aparece un video de Noah con el libro de Eibon*_

Shinigami-sama: y el ganador es…  
J&J: Shinigami-sama e.e…  
Shinigami-sama: o.o gane QWQ *recibe el premio*  
J&J: y ahora viene la siguiente categoría que es…  
Shinigami-sama: **El Villano del año  
**J&J: y los nominados son

**_Medusa Gorgón  
_**_*Aparece un video de Medusa en el ataque al Shibusen*_

_**Aracne Gorgón  
***Aparece un video de Aracne peleando contra Maka*_

_**Giriko  
***Aparece un video de Giriko peleando contra Justin*_

_**Asura  
***Aparece un video de Asura hace 800 años*_

_**Noah  
***Aparece un video de Noah peleando contra Kid*_

J&J: y el ganador es…  
Shinigami-sama: el premio será dividido

Todos los villanos: ¿¡QUE!?

J&J: en la sección femenino y masculino ^^  
Shinigami-sama: y en la sección femenina es…  
J&J: **MEDUSA GORGÓN X3  
**Medusa: ¡SI! SOY LA MAS MALA X3 *recibe el premio* gracias *mira a los gemelos* ustedes…  
Julian: o.o *detiene a Jumbiie*  
Jumbiie: ¡SUELTAME QUE LA MATO! DX

Medusa: *se regresa a su asiento*  
Aracne: ¿Cómo es posible que ganaste?  
Medusa: a mí no me mato una técnica plana ¬¬ a mí me mato mi hija  
Aracne: e.e que consuelo

J&J: y la sección masculina gano…  
Shinigami-sama: **Asura** e.e  
Asura: gracias ya sabía que ganaría ewe  
J&J: ahora vamos con la categoría  
Shinigami-sama: la más paciente del año e.e  
J&J: y las nominadas son

**_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
_**_*Aparece un video de Tsubaki sonriéndole a Black*Star*_

_**Chrona Makenshi  
***Aparece un video de Chrona soportando las compras de Liz y Patty y los ataques de Kid*_

_**Marie Mjolnir  
***Aparece un video de Marie viendo a Stain disecar*_

_**Jaqueline O. Lentern Dupré  
***Aparece un video de Jaqueline viendo a Kim estafar*_

_**Harvar D. Éclair  
***Aparece un video de Harvar ignorando a Ox y a Killik*_

J&J: y la ganadora es  
Shinigami-sama: es un empate *mira el sobre*  
J&J: ¿EMPATE? ÒAÓ  
Shinigami-sama: entre Tsubaki y Chrona  
J&J: ¿comparten el premio?  
Tsubaki: por mí no hay problema ^^  
Chrona: no sé cómo lidiar con los premios…  
J&J: ¡FELICIDADES POR AGUANTAR A ESOS 4! *señalan a B*S, Patty, Liz y Kid*  
B/P/L/K: ¡HEY!  
J&J: *bajan a los 6 del escenario* solo faltan 3 categorías ^^  
Shinigami-sama: y ahora esta categoría…  
J&J: es la de…  
Shinigami-sama: es la de…  
*suspenso*  
J&J: **EL MAS POPULAR DEL AÑO  
**Shinigami-sama: los que compiten son amigos  
J&J: es a elección del publico *miran a la cámara* el ganador será escogido en el décimo capítulo de… **Televisora Eater  
**Shinigami-sama: y los nominados son…

_**Black*Star**_  
_*Aparece un video de B*S haciendo su típica pose*_

_**Soul Evans**_  
_*Aparece un video de Soul sonriendo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón*_

_**Death the Kid**_  
_*Aparece un video de Kid montando su skate y sonriendo de lado*_

_**Ragnarok Makenshi  
***Aparece un video de Ragnarok levantando pesas y sonriendo a la cámara*_

J&J: volvemos a decir… el ganador será escogido en el capítulo 10 de Televisora Eater  
Shinigami-sama: y ahora, la penúltima categoría es  
J&J: **LA MAS POPULAR DEL AÑO**  
Shinigami-sama: igual que en la anterior categoría son amigas, y serán escogidas por el público

_**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
***Aparece una foto de Tsubaki en traje de baño*_

_**Maka Albarn  
***Aparece una foto de Maka cocinando con una sonrisa y Blair encima*_

_**Chrona Makenshi  
***Aparece una foto de Chrona vestida de Maid sonrojada*_

_**Patricia Thompson  
***Aparece una foto de Patty entre una rueda de niños pequeños*_

_**Elizabeth Thompson  
***Aparece una foto de Liz sonriendo mientras sostiene una chaqueta de lona*_

J&J: y ahora  
Shinigami-sama: la última categoría  
J&J: y la más difícil…  
Shinigami-sama: es la de…  
J&J: **¡LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!**  
Shinigami-sama: y como en las otras dos el público la escogerá ^^  
J&J: las parejas nominadas son

******Soul Evans & Maka Albarn  
***Aparece una foto de ellos abrazados*********

Black*Star & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
*Aparece una foto de Tsubaki abrazando a Black*Star y este sonrojado*********

Death the Kid & Chrona Makenshi  
*Aparece una foto de Kid acorralando a Chrona***  
****  
Ragnarok Makenshi & Elizabeth Thompson**  
*Aparece una foto de ellos con caras enojadas y sonrojadas tomados de la mano***  
**

J&J: ¡NOS EQUIVOCAMOS! ¡REGRESEN A LA DE KID Y CHRONA! O/O *entran a la cabina y cambian la foto* e.e ya está

Kid: no quiero saber de dónde sacaron esas fotos e.e  
B*S: ni yo rayitas, ni yo  
Soul: yo menos o.o

**Death the Kid & Chrona Makenshi  
***Aparece una foto de ellos sentados en un parque tomados de la mano*

J&J: sentimos la interrupción e.e  
Shinigami-sama: ¡AHORA! ¡TU!  
J&J: si tu *señalan a la cámara* tu que lees/crees/imaginas/nos piensas… es tu momento de escoger… Un voto vale por 3 ¡se les explicara después!  
Shinigami-sama: NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE  
J&J: **¡TELEVISORA EATER!**

* * *

**Hola, bueno como leyeron ustedes pueden escoger entre las 3 categorías por ejemplo **

**Categoría #1 – El más popular**  
**Fulanita de Tal: escojo a Soul**

**Categoría #2 – La más popular**  
**Fulanita de Tal: escojo a Maka**

**Categoría #3 – La pareja**  
**Fulanita de Tal: escojo el Soul x Maka**

**Y así será, un review equivale a su voto en este capítulo. Ustedes tienen en su teclado la fórmula de ganar =w= escojan con detención ^^**  
**Alguna duda por PM las respondemos todas (:**

* * *

¡VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO!

¡DEJEN REVIEWS! :3

¡PAGENOS LA RISA! X3


	10. ¿Nacimiento?

Jumbiie: si, lo sabemos desaparecimos un tiempo u.u  
Julian: el colegio nos consume u,ú!  
Jumbiie: este es corto uwu  
Julian: no mucha imaginacion, prometemos traerles algo el 14 :D  
J&J: sin mas que decir w lean

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

**Death Room**

Jumbiie: Ohayo!  
Julián: Kombawa!  
Shinigami-sama: Oyasumi nasai!  
J&J: ¡BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO DE TELEVISORA EATER!  
Shinigami-sama: supongo deben estar esperando las respuestas de las votaciones ¿no es así?  
J&J: y ahora veamos quienes han ganado y quienes han perdido

**CATEGORIA #1**

_B*S con 1 voto  
Soul con 8 votos  
Kid con 6 votos  
Ragnarok con 1 voto_****

CATEGORIA #2

_Tsubaki con 0 votos  
Maka con 9 votos  
Chrona con 6 votos  
Patty con 0 votos  
Liz con 1 voto_****

CATEGORIA #3

_S x M con 8 votos  
B*S x T con 0 votos  
K x C con 9 votos  
R x L con 0 votos_****

Jumbiie: es más que obvio quienes ganaron ^^  
Julián: en la categoría #1 es Soul  
Jumbiie: en la categoría #2 gano Maka OvO  
Julián: no me digas *falsa sorpresa*  
J&J: en la categoría #3 gano el Kid x Chrona *O*  
Shinigami-sama: pasen a dejar los premios~  
J&J: HAI ÒWÓ *salen corriendo de la Death Room*

***** *** *****

Noticiero Eater

Jumbiie: Tengan un buen día ciudadanos de Death City. Les informamos que en este mes de febrero el amor se siente en el aire  
Julián: y con ello el nacimiento del futuro hijo de la familia Death~  
J&J: ¡SEREMOS TIOS!  
Jumbiie: lamentamos informar que en este capítulo únicamente serán las entregas de los premios porque para el 14 de febrero se subirá un capitulo nuevo y mas cómico obviamente  
Julián: con algo de comedia  
J&J: así que entregaremos los premios~

* * *

**_Espacio Publicitario_**

_Liz: ¿piensas que tu mascota es un agente secreto?  
Patty: ¡si!  
Liz: ¿sospechas de él cuando no lo ves?  
B*S: ¡SI!  
Liz: ¿quieres saber cómo descubrirlo?  
B*S&P: OBVIO~  
Liz: en Death Shop puedes encontrar collares con GPS para tus mascotas así sabrás donde carajos están metidos :D  
Perry: *gruñido molesto*  
B*S: ¡ES PERRY!  
Patty: ¡EL ORNITORRINCO!  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ¡ese es mí dialogo!  
Phineas: nos vamos Perry  
Liz: ¿a qué horas entraron ellos?  
B*S&P: ni idea NYAHAHAHAH_

**Fin del Espacio Publicitario**

* * *

Kid: ¿Qué carajos fue eso? *apaga la televisión*  
Chrona: les han de estar… pagando… *recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del azabache*  
Kid: ¿Cómo han estado?  
Chrona: últimamente no se mueve mucho…

*derriban la puerta*

Maka: ¡aleja tus manos de Chrona! Si mis cálculos no fallan hoy dará a luz  
Kid: *O* ¡¿EN SERIO?!  
Chrona: no sé cómo lidiar con dar a luz ¬¬  
Soul: esto no es cool

*aparecen sobras negras*

¿?: ¡JUSTO A QUIENES QUERIAMOS VER!  
Soul: ¿Qué quieren?  
Jumbiie: darles el premio~  
Julián: el más popular fue Soul toma *le da un premio que dice #1 Lugar*  
Soul: esto sí es cool *-* ¡gracias por votar por mi gente cool!  
Julián: y Kid este es el tuyo *le da un premio de #2 lugar*  
Kid: quiero el octavo ¬¬  
Jumbiie: Maka fue la ganadora toma ^^ *le da el premio de #1 lugar*  
Maka: *-* gracias se los agradezco con toda mi alma muchas gracias *w*  
Jumbiie: y Chrona fue la segunda ^^ *le da el premio de #2 lugar*  
Chrona: muchas gracias ^^ ah… *se encorva* m-minna…  
J&J: ¿Qué?  
Chrona: c-creo que… e-el b-bebe quiere nacer ya…  
Kid: ¡MI HIJO! ¡LLAMEN A LOS PARAMEDICOS!  
Jumbiie: ¡SHIT! ¡Kid carga a Chrona!  
Kid: de acuerdo *la carga estilo princesa*  
Jumbiie: ¡Julián transpórtanos al Hospital Central!  
Julián: ¡hai! _Metaforés, tis Metaforés_

*Llegan al hospital central*

Chrona: ¡ESTO DUELE!  
Kid: tranquila yo estoy aquí, todo estará bien  
Maka: *empuja a Kid y recuesta a Chrona en una camilla* yo estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras  
Julián: ¡Kid, Soul y Jumbiie! Dejen de Maka lleve a Chrona a la zona de maternidad  
Jumbiie: mal caes, mal caes ¬¬  
Kid: ¡mi hijo!  
Soul: llamare al resto *Saca su celular*

**Llamada Telefónica**

_Soul: ¿alo?  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHA TU DIOS AL HABLA  
Soul: *suspira* Black ven con Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Marie, Shinigami-sama que Chrona está por dar a luz  
B*S: ¡¿en serio?! Ok, ya llegare con todos  
Soul: de acuerdo, adiós  
B*S: BYE~_

**Fin de la llamada**

Julián: ¿Qué te dijeron?  
Soul: hable con Black dijo que ya vendrá con todos  
Kid: oh, no…  
Jumbiie: ¿Qué tienes?  
Kid: dijo "todos" o… _todos_  
Soul: todo-… ¡MIERDA!  
Enfermera: ¡guarden sus modales!  
Julián: quiere decir que vendrá todo el Shibusen  
Jumbiie: sino que toda la Death City  
Kid: ¡mono asimétrico! ¡Esta por nacer mi hijo y él hace sus… sus… MONADAS!

30 minutos después, aparece Black*Star con todos los profesores y alumnos conocidos

B*S: lo siento, se rego el rumor  
Kid: ¡JURO QUE TE MATO!  
Shinigami-sama: contrólate, estoy seguro que Chrona-chan estará bien  
Marie: iré a ayudarle a Stain  
Todos: ¿STAIN-HAKASE ES EL MEDICO?  
Marie: si… *Se va corriendo*  
Ragnarok: seré tío… seré tío…  
Liz: ¡espero que sea niña! *-* imagínatela llevarla de compras~  
B*S: y si es niño *o* le enseñaría a ser un dios  
Tsubaki: yo les enseñara a cocinar  
Ragnarok: y si son gemelos  
J&J: ¡NI DE COÑA! *se señalan el uno al otro* es un calvario  
Kid: *sentado y notoriamente nervioso esperando noticias de su mujer y su hijo*  
Liz: todo saldrá bien, Kid ya lo veras  
Patty: en la mansión habrá un bebe~ jugare con el bebe~ KYAHAHAH  
Soul: esperemos que todo salga bien

_Sala de Maternidad_

Maka: ya esta, ya casi resiste Chrona, ya casi  
Chrona: ¡ME DUELE! AHH  
Stain: puja un poco mas Chrona, ya casi esta  
Marie: vamos Chrona, solo falta un poco  
Chrona: AHHHHHHHH  
Maka: Chrona… *sonido de un bebe llorando*  
Stain: ya nació, felicidades Chrona  
Maka: ha sido fuerte  
Chrona: g-gracias…

* * *

¿que quieren que sea el o la bebe?

OPCIONES:

**A. Niño**

**B. Niña**

**C. Gemelos **

**D. Mellizos**

* * *

****_¿Review?_


	11. Te Pregunto a Ver si SabesEspecialdeAmor

J&J: FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN ^^ *ambos con un fierro golpeador de parejas felices* Esperamos les guste este capitulo, ambos  
Jumbiie: lo anuncie ayer en la pagina KidxChrona e.e  
J&J: RECIEN ACABAMOS DE ENTRAR A LA CASA X3  
Julian: mi excursion fue mas pesada que la tuya ¬¬  
Jumbiie: me dormi en el bus de regreso~ la Oda-chan dice que soy Tsundere ¬¬  
Julian: ... ._. el cielo es negro :D

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

Jumbiie: ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! :D  
Julián: ¡YA ESTAMOS A 14! ¿Qué le regalaran a su pareja?  
Jumbiie: ¿un chocolate? *muestra una caja de bombones*  
Julián: ¿un globo con un "Te amo"? *muestra dicho globo*  
Jumbiie: ¿ni puta idea que darle? :c  
Julián: ¡LOS TWINS HANA TENEMOS TU SOLUCION!  
J&J: ¡UN VIAJE A LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR _PARIS, FRANCIA! :D  
_Spirit: *en un rincón* no tengo una jodida idea de dónde sacan el presupuesto para hacer semejantes cosas  
Shinigami-sama: ¿no lo sabes Spirit-kun?  
Spirit: no ¬¬  
Shinigami-sama: pues de los reviews de otros fics =W=  
J&J: ¡ÉXITO! XD

**Mansión Death**

Maka: ¡ALEJENSE! *saca de la habitación a los 4 muchachos* esta delicada  
Tsubaki: chicos, si entran manténganse callados ^^Uu  
Kid: ¡NO ME PUEDEN PROHIBIR VER A MI MUJER Y A MI HIJO! D:

Liz: ¡CALLATE!  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA CALLA COSA ASIMETRICA~  
B*S: QUIERO ¡NO! EXIJO VER AL MINI KID  
Soul: esto es tan poco cool  
Ragnarok: es mi sobrino ¬¬  
Maka: cállense ¬¬ vengan volvamos a la habitación *entran* ¿ya te sientes mejor, Chrona? ^^  
Chrona: b-bueno… aun duele un poco, pero valió la pena ^^ *les muestra a un bebe* tiene mis ojos, el resto es idéntico a Kid  
Patty: bebe-kun~ préstamelo TwT  
Liz: no Patty, no  
Chrona: quizás… luego -.-  
Tsubaki: es tan tierno *O*  
Liz: Patty, nos toco ser tías antes de tiempo =w=  
Patty: hai ^^  
Chrona: *acuesta al bebe a su lado* no sé cómo lidiar con los bebes, pero aprenderé  
Maka: a todo esto, ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?  
Chrona: pues estamos pensando en Luzbel, Azael, Azkeel, Ertael o Samyasa  
Liz: ¿y qué significan? -.-  
Maka: *saca un libro* según mi querido libro son nombres de los primeros ángeles caídos ^^  
Chrona: me gustan =w=  
Bebe: acu =w=  
Tsubaki: creo que a él también ^^  
Maka: ¿y Kid está de acuerdo?  
Chrona: si

En la sala

Soul: ¡LO TENGO! *O*  
B*S: ¿el qué? -.-  
Soul: el regalo perfecto de Maka, le conseguí pases para que valla los días que quiera a la biblioteca =w=  
Ragnarok: que pésimo regalo ¬¬  
Kid: Chrona me dio un hijo, debería darle algo pero no se que, ya le di todo lo que quería D:  
B*S: yo no sé que darle a Tsubaki  
Ragnarok: ni yo se que le puedo dar a Liz T.T  
X: ¡PUES NO SUFRAN MAS MORTALES! :D  
Soul: ¿Julián?  
Julián: el mismo =w=  
Kid: ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬  
Julián: bueno… a lo que vine es a decirles que en el programa de hoy habrán premios muy buenos para el 14, así que vienen ^^ decidan, si o si =w=  
Soul: literal C, ninguna de las anteriores ^^  
Ragnarok: ¿Qué son?  
Julián: el primer lugar es un viaje a Paris, el segundo lugar es un viaje a Italia, el tercer y cuarto lugar son pases para un Aquapark  
Todos: ¡ACEPTAMOS!

En la habitación

Chrona: y aun no decidimos, no le pondré nombres conocidos a mi niño =3=  
Maka: pero vamos D: Fabián es bonito  
Liz: Sebastián, Erick, Sergio  
Chrona: no a los 4  
Patty: ¡ALFONSINO~! X3  
Chrona: ¡menos! D:  
X: ¡NYAHAHAHA HOLAS MUJERES!  
Todas: ¿Jumbiie? D:  
Jumbiie: ser yo =W=  
Tsubaki: ¿Qué ocurre? ^^  
Jumbiie: CONCURSO, 4 PREMIOS, PARIS, ITALIA Y 2 PASES A UN AQUAPARK; REGALOS PARA EL 14  
Maka: creo que entendí que hay un concurso de 4 premios los cuales son un viaje a parís, el otro a Italia, y los otros 2 pases a un Aquapark, como regalos para este 14  
Jumbiie: sos la mera berenjena en salsa :D  
Maka: ¡ODIO LA BERENGENA! D:  
Jumbiie: ¬¬ ¿te lo digo a mi idioma?  
Maka: no gracias D:  
Jumbiie: OWWW PERO MIRA QUE COSITA MAS PEQUEÑA *O* *se acerca al bebe que dormía en brazos de Chrona* es tan pequeño *O* se parece a Kid~ es un mini Kid, ¡ES JUNIOR! X3  
Chrona: Junior *-*  
Maka: creo que Chrona encontró otro nombre para el bebe .w.  
Jumbiie: *carga al bebe* es tan pequeño  
Liz: se supone que un bebe debe ser pequeño ¬¬  
Jumbiie: y tierno~  
Patty: LA PERDIMOS KYAHAHAH x3  
Jumbiie: *devuelve el bebe* mi duda es si será un Shinigami o un hechicero -.-  
Chrona: es un Shinigami, nació con las tres líneas  
Julián: *desde la sala* ESTAMOS LISTOS  
Jumbiie: empecemos :3

**FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO  
TE PREGUNTO A VER SI SABES**

J&J: ¡FELIZ 14! Esperen a mañana que es día de pago :D pero hoy venimos con el concurso **TE PREGUNTO A VER SI SABES**  
Julián: se han acostumbrado a ver a las parejas comunes ¿no?  
Jumbiie: hoy pondremos lo contrario

**MAKA ALBARN & ELIZABETH THOMPSON = _Pareja #1_  
SOUL EVANS & RAGNAROK MAKENSHI = _Pareja #2_  
TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA & CHRONA MAKENSHI = _Pareja #3_  
BLACK*STAR & DEATH THE KID = _Pareja #8_**

J&J: =w= empezamos

Maka: esto no me huele bien  
Liz: deberías bañarte entonces ¬¬

Soul: esto no es cool D:  
Ragnarok: ¿de qué coño será esta mierda?

Tsubaki: ¿me dejas cargar al bebe? ^^  
Chrona: claro ^^ *le presta al bebe*

Kid: ¿Por qué me emparentan con el simio azul?  
B*S: POR MI GRANDEZA :D

Jumbiie: bueno chicos, el juego es sencillo…  
Julián: les pasaremos cortos de películas, canciones, artistas que actuaron todo por el romance  
Jumbiie: los que obtengan más preguntas ganan ^^

Todos: ¡EMPEZEMOS!

Jumbiie: la primera  
Julián: ¿Quién canta esta canción y como se llama la canción?

_Camina, yo hare canciones para ver si así consigo fuerza pa' vivir, no tengo más motivos para darte que este miedo que me da no volver a verte nunca más…_

J&J: ¿Quién la canta? ¿Cómo se llama?

Liz: ¡ALEX UBAGO! ¡AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER! *-*  
Maka: *-* voy a ganar este premio con Liz a la par

Julián: ¡ACERTASTE!  
Jumbiie: la segunda es…

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, roba de mis labios la tentación, dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel…_

Tsubaki: si no me equivoco es Magnet

Julián: si, pero esta versión ¿Quién la canta?

Chrona: Andrea Maxil & Lena Ruiz ^^

J&J: wow… bien, la que sigue es…

_Una toma prosa como tic tac los pasa con coñac y con Balzac, la otra le gusta Arjona y Coelho juega con su pelo, quiere ser modelo. Si una es soledad y dos son compañía, tres es como jugar a los espías…_

Julián: ¿y bien?

Liz: es de los Caramelos de Cianuro, "Rubia Sol Morena Luna" =w=

Jumbiie: o.o b-bien…

_La princesa con su príncipe azul una historia envuelta en velo de tul sin un solo error en la puntuación de cada escena_

Kid: las chicas nos van ganando D:

Soul: esta me la ser, es "Sol, Noche y Luna" de Chenoa =w=

B*S: o.o

J&J: por fin xD si esa es

_Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor que alguien antes de mi te dejo aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor_

Kid: esa es de Ha-Ash, "Lo que yo sé di" -.- me tienen chino con esa canción **(N/A: como aburrido)**

Jumbiie: =w= aja… la que sigue

No permitas que este amor Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta Ayúdame a escaparme De este sentimiento...

Chrona: Romeo y Cenicienta de Hatsune Miku

Julián: bien =w=

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti  
_  
Kid: Hazme de David Bolzoni, se la dedique a Chrona ^^

_He recibido una llamada, me dijeron que te vieron. No quiero peros tampoco celos, guarda tu escena no me escusas_

B*S: ES DE IVY QUEEN esa mujer tiene una voz potente, es "La vida es así"

J&J: O_O pasemos a las películas  
Jumbiie: bien~ todas las películas que diremos son románticas ¿de acuerdo? Y si no también =w=

Todos: ok…

Julián: primera pregunta  
Jumbiie: ¿de qué año es la película _Princesa por Sorpresa_?

Maka: del 2011

Julián: ¿Cuáles otros nombres recibe dicha película?

Tsubaki: Monte Carlo y El diario de una Princesa

Jumbiie: ¿Quién es el novelista que escribió _Ojala fuera cierto_?

Kid: Marc Levy

Julián: ¿de qué nacionalidad era?

Chrona: francés

J&J: ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?

Kid: la leímos juntos para el bebe ^^

J&J: oh… cool xD

Soul: esa es mi frase D:

J&J: era :D  
Jumbiie: ¿Quiénes protagonizan _Te amare por siempre_?

Liz: Eric Bana y Rachel McAdams  
Maka: si tengo una hija le pondré Rachel *O*

Soul: Rachel Evans, no se escucha mal =w=

Julián: se escucha genial, la que sigue ¿Cómo se llama la película en que Will Smith aparece como protagonista y ayuda a personas a seducir?

Soul: Hicth: especialista en seducción

Black*Star: ¿viejo? O.O

Soul: ¿Qué? Es cool esa película  
Ragnarok: es cierto, la vimos con Liz una vez

Jumbiie: en la película _Licence to Wed_ ¿Qué otros títulos tiene?

Liz: en España: Hasta que el cura nos separe, y en otros países es Licencia para casarse =W=

J&J: y con esta casi terminamos  
Julián: ¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción de fondo de la película _Titanic_?

Liz & Maka: ¡MY HEART WILL GO ON!

J&J: ahora si la ultima  
Jumbiie: ¿Quién la canta?

Ragnarok: Celine Dion

Liz: ¡OYE!

Ragnarok: tú me lo dices todo el tiempo =w=

J&J: entonces el cuarto lugar es para…  
Julián: ¡KID Y BLACK*STAR!  
J&J: el tercer lugar es para…  
Jumbiie: ¡SOUL Y RAGNAROK!  
J&J: el segundo lugar es para…  
Julián: ¡TSUBAKI Y CHRONA!  
J&J: Y EL PRIMER LUGAR… ES PARA… *música dramática* ¡LIZ Y MAKA!

Liz: SIIIII *-* ¡GANE!  
Maka: ¡SI!

Julián: Liz, Maka, acá están sus pases para Paris *se los da*  
Jumbiie: Chrona, Tsubaki sus pases a Italia *se los da*  
Julián: chicos, los pases al Aquapark *se los da*

Maka: ¿Por qué nos dan 2 a cada uno?

J&J: ¿acaso creyeron que seriamos malos de que solo fueran los ganadores? Liz tiene dos pases, puede ir ella y Ragnarok, tú tienes 2, puedes ir tu y Soul

Tsubaki: veo que no son tan malos  
Chrona: parece que no  
Bebe: BUAAAA  
Kid: *carga al bebe* ya, acá esta papi  
Chrona: dámelo *Kid le da el bebe* quizás quiere pecho  
Kid: *en un rincón* antes era mío  
Maka: -.- ¡MAKA!...  
Kid: O.O  
Maka: ¡CHOP!  
Soul: te pasaste Maka  
B*S: le acabaras sus neuronas ¬¬  
Tsubaki: deberías ser más suave  
Kid: T.T  
Chrona: -.-Uu  
Kid: esperen… *se quita el saco y se lo coloca alrededor del bebe* nadie debe ver eso ¬¬

J&J: Kid es un celoso compulsivo  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA ¡si! Lo es, una vez onee-chan y yo queríamos bañarnos con Chrona y Kid nos regaño y onee-chan lo saco a patadas n.n  
J&J: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Soul: ahora que recuerdo, Maka, quiero una niña =3=  
Maka: ¡O.O!  
B*S: yo quiero un niño =3= ¡TSUBAKI!  
Tsubaki: O/O  
Ragnarok: yo también quiero un niño ¬¬  
Liz: ni de coña, tuve suficiente con Patty y luego en soportar a Kid  
Patty: KYAHAHAHA

J&J: seremos tíos, gracias al cielo no somos padrinos sino gastaríamos mucho xD

Kid: porque les conviene…  
Liz: porque son tacaños…  
Chrona: no sé cómo lidiar con las acusaciones a los gemelos

J&J: *Se miran mutuamente* ¡ESTO FUE TODO POR AHÍ NUESTRA GENTE BONITA TRAS ESAS PANTALLITAS DE COLORES!  
Jumbiie: sean felices gente  
Julián: pasen un feliz san Valentín

Maka: recuerden que San Valentín no es solo para dar algo a la persona especial *sujeta la mano de Soul y lo mira*  
Soul: también es para pasarla con tus amigos *mira a B*S y Kid*  
Tsubaki: y ya saben es mejor dar que recibir  
Liz: ¿pero y mis regalos?  
Patty: ¡QUIERO REGALOS! X3

J&J: ok… ¡NOS DAN ALGO DE SAN VALENTIN! X3 NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE…

Todos: ¡TELEVISORA EATER!

Shinigami-sama: *apaga la tele* salió bien el programa ¿no, Spirit-kun?  
Spirit: no me imagino los gastos *en un rincón*...

* * *

Jumbiie: nada de gracias yo quiero un regalo xD  
Julian: yo igual e.e!  
Jumbiie: ewe! *jala a su gemelo* nos leemos  
Julian: presiento que esto me dolera TwT!

* * *

_¿Review?_

_PAGEN LA RISA X3_


	12. Recoleccion de Huevos al estilo Twins(?

J&J: ola :D! ... si nos tardamos  
Jumbiie: enferme  
Julian: me echaron de la casa y deje de estudiar...  
J&J: lo tipico... =w= ahora estamos de vacaciones por 1 semana  
Julian: y papá no esta cerca :D puedo estar con... *mira a su gemela* esta...  
Jumbiie: empecemos...  
J&J: ¡SOMOS DICCIONARIOS!  
**(1)= Torrejas es una comida tipica de nuestro pais, busquenlas en imagenes es pan con una mescla de huevo y canela :33 es rico...  
(2)= son jocotes con miel... ._. ¿saben cuales son los jocotes? xD son ricos son dulces :33  
(3)= significa Uno, Dos, Tres en aleman lo sacamos de Ao no Exorcist por Mephisto Pheles :33 **

* * *

**TELEVISORA EATER**

Death Room  
Julián: BUENAS GENTE DE LA DEATH CITY X3  
Jumbiie: FELICES PASCUAS :DD  
J&J: no somos de celebrar mucho estas festividades… es Semana Santa, en otras palabras… ¡VACACIONES! TwT  
Shinigami-sama: ¿Qué tienen en mente?  
J&J: lo normal… recolección de huevos… AL MAS ESTILO TWINS HANANIANO XD  
Shinigami-sama: compadezco a los chicos…  
**  
**Soul: viejo, esto no es nada cool… recolectar huevos es para niños como Azael ¬¬ *mira al niño de Kid*  
Jumbiie: e.é mendigos cabrones… ¿Cuándo le pusieron nombre?  
Chrona: me gusto mas Azael, si tenemos otro y se parece a Kid le pondremos Junior  
B*S: PUES APUESTO QUE TENDRE MAS HIJOS QUE TU *Señala a Kid*  
Kid: ¿es una apuesta? *alza una ceja*  
B*S: es un realidad, idiota, yo tendré mas hijos  
Julián: ¿les podemos explicar que harán?...  
Maka: … idiotas…  
Jumbiie: nee Maka-chan… ¿podrías callarlos?  
Maka: será un gusto ^^  
Liz: *jala a las chicas* que golpee a los chicos  
Ragnarok: *jala a Soul* no pagaremos nosotros también…  
Maka: Maka… CHOP *les estampa una enciclopedia a B*S y a Kid*

Stain: empezamos en 3… 2… 1…  
Maka: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
Stain: recibo doble paga *sube sus pulgares aprobando*  
Soul: adultos…

Julián: ¡Sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Televisora Eater!  
Jumbiie: y en celebración de la Semana Santa…  
J&J: esconderemos huevos

Liz: ¡SEMANA SANTA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON PASCUA!  
Patty: ¿en serio, Onee-chan?  
Liz: siendo franca no tengo idea

J&J: la cuestión está en que esconderemos huevos xD

Maka: me abruma su inteligencia *sarcasmo*

Jumbiie: pero… *mira al grupo de chicos de forma macabra* no serán simples huevos pintados…  
Julián: serán huevos fuera de lo común  
Jumbiie: pueden encontrar unos con arañas u otras especies…  
Julián: o con almas…  
Jumbiie: o con chocolate…  
J&J: en el peor de los casos nos aseguramos de que no corran peligro esta vez...

Todos: ¡¿ESTA VEZ?!

Julián: las otras eran pruebas (:  
Jumbiie: se guiaran por su instinto en toda la Death City, el que traiga mayor cantidad de huevitos pintados gana

Maka: espera un momento

J&J: ¿Qué?

Maka: ¿Cuál es el premio?

J&J: una cita con el review 100 :D  
Julián: ¿les parece?

Maka: _no tenían planeado dar un premio…_

Jumbiie: de acuerdo ¬¬… Dios, eres peor que mi madre…  
Julián: -.- no, nada puede ser peor…  
J&J: ¡reunión! *se juntan para planear algo*

Kid: no tenían pensado un premio, que par -.-  
Soul: por algo son tu familia ¿no?  
Kid: ¬¬…

J&J: ¡EMPIEZEN! BUSQUEN LOS HUEVECILLO MUAHAHAHHAAHAHA X3

Todos: *De mala gana* h-hai…

Jumbiie: ewe empiecen mortales, empiecen

**Death City**

B*S: siento que ese par ocultan algo detrás de una simple búsqueda de huevecillos  
Tsubaki: ¿crees, Black*Star?  
B*S: si… normalmente nos dicen que será el premio pero esta vez solo con eso del review 100…  
Maka: ese par - a veces me sacan de quicio… bueno luego nos quejamos busquemos esos huevos, se los damos, nos dan el premio y regresamos a casa  
Liz: excelente idea  
B*S: si porque quiero torrejas **(1)**  
Soul: yo jocotes en miel TwT **(2)**  
Kid: -.- solo piensan en sus estómagos  
Maka: mejor buscamos los huevos y terminemos con esto  
Chrona: apoyo a Maka… no podemos estar todo el día aquí

J&J: COMIENZA…

**RECOLECCION DE HUEVOS AL MAS ESTILO TWINSHANANIANO  
**  
Maka: bien, Tsubaki, Chrona y yo iremos al centro de Death City  
Soul: Black*Star, Kid y yo iremos a las casas de Death City  
Liz: Patty, Ragnarok y yo iremos a las afueras de Death City y parte del Shibusen

Jumbiie: mira, hicieron grupos  
Julián: ¿les compensamos?  
Jumbiie: … no tengo opción…  
J&J: eins, zwei ¡DREI! **(3)** *desaparecen dejando una nube azul*

Maka: *mira como desaparecen* esos dos… traman algo… ¬¬  
Tsubaki: nee Maka-chan ¿estas bien?  
Maka: si… vamos, tenemos que ir por esos huevos

*Plaza de Death City*

Chrona: Azael encontró 2 huevos  
Azael: acu ^^ *mostrando 2 huevos pintados*  
Maka: bien hecho Azael-kun  
Tsubaki: Maka-chan, encontré 5 escondidos en la fuente  
Chrona: entre los arbustos hay muchos  
Azael: acu *tomando todos los huevos y metiéndolos en las carteras de las chicas*  
Maka: perfecto, en su cara gemelos, nosotras tendremos más huevos que el resto

J&J: ¡ACHU! *se miran* salud…  
Julián: *pelando jocotes* ¿estarán bien?  
Jumbiie: se entretendrán un rato *batiendo huevos*

*Casas de Death City*

Soul: en mi departamento escondieron 10  
Kid: en las casas de algunos estudiantes habían estimado de 8 huevos por casa  
B*S: miren este *les muestra uno normal* no está pintado ni nada  
Soul: ¿eh?  
Huevo: *se quiebra*  
B*S: ¡¿EHHH?!  
Huevo: cuack…  
Kid: es un pato -.- ¿Dónde conseguiste este huevo?  
B*S: me reservo mis comentarios…  
Soul: ¿fuiste al lago?  
B*S: ewe si…

*Afueras de Death City*

Ragnarok: recoger huevos, que bajo he caído… *sacando los huevos de la arena*  
Patty: KYAHAAAHA HUEVITOS~ HUEVITOS~ KYAHAHAH *sacando con facilidad varios huevos*  
Liz: esperemos conseguir más…  
Patty: Onee-chan… mira este *le muestra uno*  
Liz: ¿eh?  
Huevo: *se quiebra  
Liz: ¡¿EHHH?! *asustada*  
Huevo: *sonido de serpiente*  
Ragnarok: ¡BAJA ESO! ES UN HUEVO DE SERPIENTE  
Patty: este brilla~  
Ragnarok: a ver… *destapa el huevo y salen 3 almas de kishin*  
Liz: ¿eh? -.-  
Ragnarok: *-* almas…

*Plaza*

Maka: ¡SI! ¡HEMOS CONSEGUIDO MUCHOS! *subida sobre un costal de huevos* en su cara =w=  
Azael: kyaha ^^  
Chrona: a Azael le gusta ver a Maka así…  
Tsubaki: espero que los demás hayan recolectado mas…

*Casas*

B*S: =.= *viendo al pato* un pato… UN PATO  
Soul: si viejo, es un pato  
B*S: le pondré… ¡Yellow*Star!  
Kid: =_= idiota…  
Soul: espero que Tsubaki se encargue de los nombres -.-

*Afueras*

Patty: tenemos muchos huevos~ y huevos de tortuga y de serpiente y de iguana~  
Ragnarok: en definitiva… no vuelvo a formar equipo con ella…  
Liz: ¿ni por mi? TwT  
Ragnarok: =/= bien…

*Se reúnen en la plaza*

Maka: bien tenemos los huevos ¿y ahora?

J&J: ¡Eins, Zwei, Frei! =W= holas~ al parecer encontraron los huevos…

Soul: no me digas *sarcasmo*

J&J: -.-… bien… nwn ¡Vamos al Shibusen! ¡Eins, Zwei, Frei! *un humo azul los cubre a todos y llegan al Shibusen*como obtuvieron los huevos y otros que no escondimos… ¬¬ *miran a Patty* disfruten este banquete~

B*S: ¡TORREJAS! *¬*  
Soul: ¡JOCOTES EN MIEL! *¬*

Jumbiie: trajimos algo de…  
Julián: ahí, si… ¡coman!

Maka: *agarra con desconfianza una torreja* … me dan miedo  
Tsubaki: *come una* oh… prueba Maka están ricas…

J&J: esto fue todo por esta semana santa o pascua o como le digan en sus países =w=  
Julián: en el capítulo 13 empezaremos nuevamente con los invitados  
Jumbiie: respondan esta pregunta

_¿En qué capitulo Soul empieza a ver a Little Devil?_

J&J: la que responda correctamente~ escoge que harán, que pareja molestar y si desea o no salir ^^ BYE BYE  
Todos: ¡Feliz Semana Santa!

* * *

J&J: recuerden responder :DD y participar! :33

* * *

_¿review?_


End file.
